Ties that Bind
by Sylar's Wife
Summary: Alana Evens was always the quiet one. She lives by herself and only has one friend. Then a secret comes that threatens her quiet life.
1. The Coming

All Heroes characters are property of NBC.

Authors' Note: This is my third story. Hope you like it.

* * *

The Coming

It was 11:30 at night. It was raining very heavily. The street lamps were dimly lit. The only people out on the street were two men. These men were in a car facing an apartment window. They have been there for a long time watching in the shadows.

"Do you think that it's the girl we are looking for?" asked the man with glasses.

"It is what I was told" The second men said. Unlike his partner he had no glasses and his hair was a lighter brown.

"She just sat at the computer and fell asleep at the computer" The man with glasses said.

"Noah said that it's very important to make sure she is one of us." The second man said.

"Maybe she doesn't know she is special yet?" The man with glasses said.

"I don't know but if anyone else finds her then she is trouble. It to dangerous to have a special person to be left alone." The second man said.

"It looks like we won't find out either way tonight" The man with glasses said.

"Yeah Maybe we should go before we are caught" The second man suggested.

"We will come back later." The first man said. The cars speed up before anyone noticed it was there.

Alana woke up with a start. She stretched out her arms. Again she fell asleep at her computer. She looked at the clock. It was almost midnight. _Damn it_ She thought. She had to go to work in a few hours. If she was late again her boss would throw a fit. She groaned and got up from the computer. She got a last look out the window. A feeling of paranoia rushed through her. She immediately washed it away. Why anyone would be spy on her. It was ridiculous. It was time tike this that she really missed being apart of a huge family.

Alana left home at 17. She left everyone back in Springfield. She realized that she needed to get out. She knew she was breaking her family's heart, but she had to do it. Alana never got a long with her family. Mostly because her family was really large and she never could get a word in edgewise. There was no other way. That was how she came to New York. She then got a job as an assistant to a business man. Her boss was a real ass.

"Hello" Alana said picking up her phone.

"Hey, I saw your lights on. You feel asleep at the computer again haven't you?" Alan's best friend Tate said.

"You know me so well" Alana said. She and Tate have been best friends since she moved to New York.

"I hope you aren't late for work" He said.

"I should be fine." Alana said sighing.

"Are you sure you don't want me to call you at 7 to wake you up?" Tate asked.

"No I should be fine" Alana said.

"Ok, don't forget to set you alarm" Tate said. Alana promised she wouldn't and hung up the phone. She went in your bedroom and fell asleep.

Alana was late. Mr. Smith was not happy. Elliot Smith was a prominent business man. He always bullied people into doing business with him. Alana hated working for him. It was the only job she could find at short notice.

"Who do you think you are coming in 15 minutes late?" Mr. Smith said.

"I'm sorry Mr. Smith. I have no excuse" I said.

"Miss Evens we have a strict policy about being late, if you're late again then you're fired." Mr. Smith. Mary, the secretary, came up to us.

"Mr. Smith there is FBI agents here to speak to Evens" Mary said.

"Why?" Alana aid confused. Why were they the here to speak to me?

"Very well go ahead" Mr. Smith said.

"Good day officers" Alana said to the agents. She didn't know what else to call them.

"We need to ask you a few questions; will you come down town with us?" One agent said. Alana agreed to go with them. Out the office was the man with glasses who was outside Alana's house the night before.

"Damn it!" He said as he saw her get in the FBI van. He rode off in the car he was in.

Alana never had been interrogated. She still wasn't sure what was happening. Could her parents still be looking for her after 6 years?

"Miss Evens, wow don't you have a record" The agent said.

"Meaning?" Alana said more rudely then she meant.

"Well three Minor in Possessions. It says that you once were arrested for drug possession. It seems to me like you're an addict." The other agent said.

"I did my time, and I did rehab." Alana said.

"What about the burglary charge" The other agent said.

"I went to trial, I was found not guilt" Alana reminded them.

"Look lets make it less harder then it needs to be, just give us the names of your friends" The agent.

"What are taking about?" Alana asked confused.

"You know what were taking about, just give me the names." The Agent said.

"How about I give you the finger and you give me my damn phone call."Alana said giving them the finger.

"It is regrettable that you're so difficult." The agent said. They left me in the room. Sighing Alana sat back. Then the door opened.

"Miss Evens you are free to go" the agent said. I got up.

"We will be in contact again" He said.

Alana called Tate to pick her up. She told him the entire story in the car. He was just confused as Alana was. Who could they been looking for? Alana went to bed that night, she was then woken up hours later.

"What the hell?" Alana said.

"Look you have to come with us, we aren't going to hurt you" A man's voice said putting his hands over Alan's mouth to keep her from screaming.

"It is important that you come with us" Another man said.

"If you don't then they will find you and hurt you or worse" The first man said. I nodded. The man took his hand off me.

"Ok lets go" The second man said. Alana knew that her quiet life as she knew it was gone. It might have been reckless but she went with the two men, not knowing where they were going to lead her.


	2. The Truth

NBC owns HEROES

The Truth

Alana was taken into a cab. The men did not blindfold her or gag her. It was in the car she was able to get a good look at her captures. One had black hair and had glasses on, the other one had lighter brown hair and the kindest face that Alana ever seen. She didn't say anything to the men until the drove to an abandon paper plant.

"Thank god you two made it" A man with horn rimmed glasses said.

"Men, why don't you introduce yourself to the lady" A woman next to the new man said. This woman had her hair tied back tightly in a bun, and was dresses like the women at Alana's job. The man with the kind face went over by the woman and gave her a hug.

"Alana, I am Angela Petrelli and this is my son Peter" Angela began. I nodded.

"Hi Alana, I am Noah" said the man with the horn rimmed glasses.

"Hello" Alana said shaking his hand. The other man said nothing. From what I could tell he wasn't a people person. He walked away.

"What did I do?" Alana asked.

"Oh that's Gabriel but he prefers Sylar" Peter said.

"Did I do something?" I asked him.

"Nothing he just doesn't like people to much" A new man said. Everything about this man spelled cop. He was at least almost 40.

"Hi I'm Matt Parkman" The new guy said.

"Thank goodness Matt you were able to get Alana out of police custody" Angela said.

"It wasn't that hard, they had no reason to keep her" Matt said.

"Can someone please tell me what is going on" Alana asked

"It's only fair that you tell her." Peter said to his mother. Alana was beginning to like this Peter.

"Ok, but she is not going to like it" Angela said.

"Long time ago people started showing up with abilities. There was an organization called the company that was design to track these people with abilities. The company's practices became immoral there for the company had to be destroyed. Then my oldest son Nathan began this government operation to do the same thing. That project was also terminated. Now the government is creating a new organization, but this time it is to kill people" Angela said.

"What does that have to do with me" Alana asked.

"Because you have an ability" Angela said.

"How do you know about that" Alana said.

"They are able to find out by your blood. Like though genetic testing" Noah said.

"I didn't do anything wrong" Alana said.

"It doesn't matter to them. They just want all special people rounded up and killed" Peter said.

"All I can do is move things with my mind" Alana said.

"You're telekinetic?" Peter asked. Alana nodded.

"We are an underground organization to help keep special people safe." Angela said.

"So basically I have to leave my old life behind" Alana said.

"We will allow you to bring one person with you" Noah said.

"My friend Tate" Alana said.

"Is he trust worthy" Noah said.

"I would trust him with my life" Alana said.

"Then it's decided, I will call Nathan tomorrow to get your new information" Angela said.

"I thought Nathan started this whole thing?" Alana said.

"Nathan realized he was on the wrong side" Angela said. Alana was still a little suspicious.

"For tonight we set up a room for you" Angela said. Peter showed me to my room.

"Ok, tomorrow we will get your friend." Peter said. I nodded.

"You know I am surprise that you are being so calm" Peter said.

"Well I what other option do I have" Alana said.

"Goodnight" Peter said. A few minutes later Alana pulled over her quilt. Then there was a knock on the door.

"I just wanted to let you know that I am not a completely rude jerk" The black hair man said. Alana didn't know how to respond to that.

"Where are my manners I am Sylar" He said shaking my hand.

"Alana" She said.

"I am glad we finally were able to get you. I was getting tired of spying on your house. When I saw the FBI agents take you I immediately called Angela" He said.

"How long were you spying on me?" Alana asked.

"For about a month" He said.

"Mohinder got a match with your blood and Angela assigned us to keep track of you" He explained when he saw my confused face.

"So it's serious. Damn it! This is why I left home" Alana said.

"Oh yeah, I heard you were a runaway" Sylar said.

"How did you know that?" Alana said.

"There is a file on you, you must have been taken to the old company" He said.

"Yeah I did" Alana said remembering the old memory.

"Look don't trust Angela or Noah" Sylar said.

"Why?" Alana said shocked. They seem so nice.

"Just keep an open mind. You seem like a nice girl." He said.

"What did they do?" Alana said.

"They were apart of the old company, I don't trust them" Sylar said.

"I never had this problem before." Sylar said.

"What problem?" Sylar asked.

"Figuring out who to trust" Sylar said.

"I didn't either. It just all apart of having an ability" Sylar said.

In one night Alana lost everything I have known. Now Alana was with people that Alana didn't completely trust. Alana has had trust issues to begin with. Now it was going to get ten times worse. Getting into bed Alana wondered what tomorrow would bring. Alana couldn't wait until Tate comes here tomorrow. He was the only one Alana told about my ability.


	3. On the Road

I own nothing. All characters were created by the NBC show HEROES.

PLEASE REVIEW

* * *

Ch. 3 On the Run

Alana was awoken at 9 the next morning. She felt horrible and groggy.

"Alana" A voice said.

"What's going on" I said.

"Noah needs to talk to you" Peter said.

"Why?" I asked.

"We got to get you disguised" Peter said.

"Disguised?" I asked.

"You'll see" Peter said

I got out of the shorts and the top someone borrowed me the night before and got into new clothes that were put by my bed. I noticed that there were not my clothes. After I got dressed I went to see Noah Bennett.

"Good Morning Alana" Noah said pleasantly.

"Good Morning" Alana said.

"Ok we need to give you a disguise" Noah said.

"What do you mean by disguised" Alana asked.

"Well we need to give you a new identity and change your appearance" Noah said.

"You mean give me a makeover" I said indignantly.

"We will cut your hair, maybe dye it. Angela also got you some new clothes." Noah said.

"Why doesn't every else don't get this" I asked.

"We are too well known it wouldn't work. We can still help you" Noah said.

"How long will I have to be in hiding?" I asked. He didn't answer me.

A woman came and cut Alana's hair and another woman came to dye it. Alana changed to different clothes. Alana still wasn't getting how this would help. I was also wondering when my best friend was coming. Alan felt guilty for bring her best friend into this. Would he have a normal life after this?

"Ok it's almost time to go" Noah said.

"What about my friend" Alana asked.

"He will be joining you soon, it's too risky to have so many people go with" Noah said

"Who would I be going with then?" Alana asked.

"You will be going in inconspicuous car with a protector" Noah said.

"Who?" I asked.

"Sylar" Noah said.

Alana moaned, Alana was afraid of this. How was this man supposed to protect her when he totally creep Alana out? I got my suitcase from Angelia, while Sylar was nowhere to be found. Angelia told Alana where to go. Alana finally saw him leaning against a dark gray car. Alana thought it was perfect gateway car. It looked utterly boring.

"Ready" Sylar asked. He wasn't wearing glasses. Alan wondered if he really needed glasses or were they just for show.

"I suppose" I said with no really emotion.

Alana got into the car. It was a really awkward car trip. Sylar was not particularly good company, so Alana looked out the window. They passed towns and farms. When they passed a farm Alana delightedly got to see horses. Alana remembered wanting a horse when she was a small child. By the time lunch time came Alana was really hungry. As if he read her mind, Sylar pulled over at a wayside restaurant called the Red Man.

"We will stop again at 7 and find a hotel" Sylar said. It was the first thing he had said to Alana all day.

"Ok but what about my friend?" Alana asked.

"Someone else is bringing him" Sylar said.  
"Who" I asked.

"His name is Matt Parkman" Sylar said. We than got back in the car. We drove until we found a hotel.

"Ok they only have one room available" Sylar said handing me the key. I stared incredulously at him.

"It's just for the night" Sylar said.

For the second time that night Sylar gave Alana the impression that he could read minds. As she got into bed she thought it was weird to be alone with someone all day and not know a thing about them.


	4. Friends Reunited at Last

Disclaimer: All Heroes characters are property of NBC and were created by Tim Kring. I love this show and hope you enjoy my story.

Author's Note: Plot is the author's personal creation. Alana Evans was also the creation of said Author. The Author would love her readers to review. I would love to hear what you loyal readers' think of _Ties that Bind_ so far.

* * *

Ch. 4 Friends Reunited at Last

Sylar woke Alana up early the next morning. He looked a bit irritated at her surprise that he was staying in a hotel room with her. Alana knew he probably thought she was immature but she really didn't care. She felt so awkward.

"We got another day of traveling to do" He explained. There was no sound of sleepiness in his voice.

"It's 7 in the morning" Alana grumbled. She was not a morning person.

"We have to go" Sylar said. His eyes darted to the clock at between the two beds to the alarm clock.

"Umm" Alana said as her response and put the covers over her head. Moments later she was soaked. Sylar had spilt a cold glass of water on her.

"BAAAAAAA" Alana shrieked.

"Oh good you're up, now get dressed and we'll get some breakfast" Sylar said. It sounded like he was desperately trying not to laugh.

It was very awkward eating with him. Alana decided last night that she would at least try to talk to him. She figured if she was on the run with someone they might at least get to know each other. One of the things she noticed was that he had a watch with a big crack on the face. It looked like it didn't even tell time anymore. If Alana wasn't mistaken she could see the name Sylar on the face.  
"Where did you get the watch?" Alana asked. She couldn't imagine why anyone would want to wear a watch that looked banged up like that.

"I made it" Sylar responded in a bored voice.

"Really?" Alana said in disbelief.

"I was once a watchmaker" Sylar said with a hint of embarrassment.

"Wow how long did it take you to make it?" Alana asked. She was amazed, watches were supposed to be very complicated to make.

"Months it was a very challenging watch that is why I wear it" He replied. His tone suggested that Alana was free to ask more questioned.

The duo paid their bill and left. After a full day of driving, it was beginning to get old. One thing that was different was that Sylar turned on the radio. Sylar automatically went to his favorite station.

"I love this song" Alana said.

"Really, what other songs do you like" Sylar asked. Alana list off her favorite songs and bands. Alana found that they had similar taste in music. She took out her notebook.

"You like to write, don't you" Sylar observed.

"What makes you say that?" Alana asked.

"Well you write in that notebook all the time" Sylar explained.

"Yeah I've been writing since I was a lot since I was six, it keeps my mind off stuff" Alana replied.

"What do you write?" Sylar asked.

"I write poems and short stories" Alana said.

"Do you think that I can read some sometimes" Sylar asked.

"I don't let anyone read them" Alana said.

"Well maybe I can convince you" Sylar said.

"What happened when you were six" Sylar asked. Alana could tell that he was conflicted if this might be too personal.

"I got sick, writing and reading was the only thing I was able to do for months" Alana explained.

"You read" Sylar asked.

"All the time" Alana said.

"Have you read _The Pillars of Earth_?" Sylar asked.

"Twice when I was sixteen" Alana replied.

"How long were you sick" Sylar asked. Alana was starting to get uncomfortable. She didn't like talking about the illness that consumed her life for so many years. It made her feel venerable and she didn't like it.

"I relapsed twice when I was 10 and 16" She said. Alana thoughts turned to her younger self, in the hospital and losing her hair. Alana hoped that her last relapse would be her last.

"You don't like taking about it" Sylar observed.

"Was it that obvious" Alana said ruefully.

"Kind of but I'm also a really observant person. It could also be the ability I have" Sylar said.

"When did you get your ability" Alana asked. Alana thought it would be tactless to ask what his ability was.

"I was 26" Sylar said.

"How long did it take for you to control it" Alana asked. Alan always had problems with her ability and Sylar was clearly in control of his ability.

"It was easy and hard in a way" Sylar said. I didn't press him any further for information.

Talking clearly reached its limit. So they sat in silence the rest of the trip. They reached the Motor Inn at 8 o clock at night. While checking in I noticed two familiar faces one was Peter Petrelli and the other was, Tate.

"Tate" Alana said running at him. She hugged him. She was so happy to see him.

"What's going on Alana?" Tate asked.

"Not here" Peter said eyeing the receptionist.

We checked into our rooms. Tate came into Alana's room and they talked for hours. Alana explained about the government rounded up people with abilities and killing them. Tate was surprised that some government agents wanted to kill his best friend but tried to not show it.

"What is my new name" Alan asked Sylar, after Tate left. Alana suddenly remembered she had a new identity.

"Your new name is Bridget Smith" Sylar replied.

"What's your real name?" Alana asked him.

"Sylar" He replied.

"Oh come on, you expect me to believe that a woman would call her son Sylar" Alana asked.

"You didn't know my mother" He said mysteriously.

"Well good night" Alana said awkwardly.

"Good Night, Alana" Sylar said yawning.

Alana's head was spinning. Today had been a long day. She had a long conversation with her mysterious protector and was reunited with her best friend. Alana couldn't help but think what her life would have been like if she hadn't run away from home. Would she be on the run with someone she didn't know, or would she still be in college getting her degree?


	5. Potentially Problematic

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to HEROES except this fan fiction. I don't claim to have written, director, or create anything for NBC. NBC is a bad network anyways. Zachary Quinto is the only thing that was not bad about NBC.

Author's Note: Please feel free to enjoy my other fan fiction. I would like to give a shout out to the wonderful Zachary Quinto, who inspired most of my fan fiction. I think I might be obsessed? Anyways when you're done reading my fan fiction, would you so kindly leave a review for me to enjoy. I will make you cookies:)

* * *

Ch. 5 Potentially Problematic

Alana was so happy her best friend came along with her into hiding. Tate seemed to think it was somewhat of an adventure to be on the run. We were in separate cars but we always met up in separate locations at the end of the day to talk. Tate and Alana still didn't know where we were going but went along with it. By the end of the week Alana was beginning to think the romantic aspect of being in hiding was wearing off for Tate.

"I want to go home!" Tate whined when we meet at the lobby of mine and Sylar's hotel.

"I thought you wanted to come" Alana said concerned.

"I didn't realize how much it would be" Tate confessed.

"Why did you come?" Alana asked angrily. Alana knew she shouldn't blame him but he should have thought about it before he agreed to come with.

"I can't tell you" Tate said. He looked flushed.

"Why not?" Alana asked.

"Promise you won't freak out" Tate said cautiously.

"I promise" Alana agreed.

"I came because, I-I love you" Tate said.

"What since when?" Alana said not knowing what to say.

"Since we first met" Tate said. Alana didn't know what to say. What do you say to your best friend, who just confessed they love you? Alana did care a lot about Tate but only in a brother way. How was Alana going to say that would not offend him?

"Tate, I am flattered but I only love you as a friend or a brother. I'm sorry" Alana said.

"Don't be, it's alright that you don't feel like that. You don't have to apologize, good night" Tate said getting up.

I felt so bad. This was potentially problematic. Would are friendship be able to survive the rejection Alana just gave him. Alana didn't want to think about Tate. I went back I tossed and turned all night. Alana was fairly certain that Sylar wasn't sleeping either. Mercifully it was morning and the duo got into their car to their next destination.

"What was wrong with you last night?" Sylar asked.

"Oh nothing just got a lot on my mind" Alana replied automatically.

"Well it's obviously bothering you?" Sylar pointed our.

"Fine, My friend Tate just told me he loved me" Alana said.

"You don't feel the same way?" Sylar guessed.

"I do love him, I'm just not in love with him" Alana said.

"Did you tell him this?" Sylar asked.

"Of course I did but I still feel bad? Alana said. They were passing a town called Echo.

"Don't feel bad" Sylar said.  
"Why not?" Alana said shocked.

"Because you were obviously fair about it, you have nothing to feel guilty for" Sylar said firmly.

"Why do I feel so guilty then?" Alana said.

"Because you want so desperately to feel the same way just so you don't hurt him. You force feelings like that" Sylar said.

"What if he doesn't want to be my friend anymore?" Alana asked.

"Than he is not a good friend. If he loved you like he says he does he would take your friendship as is. Of course I don't doubt that he would feel awkward for a while" Sylar said as though this settled the matter,

"That does make sense" Alana said. She was somewhat relieved. Maybe her friendship as she knew with Tate wasn't completely over. She made a grab for her soda but caught Sylar's hand instead.

"Oh I'm sorry" Alana said.

"That's ok" Sylar said unconcerned.

Alana couldn't help but noticed that Sylar's eyes were a dark brown. A weird feeling sudden came over Alana. It was like having butterflies in her stomach. Her heart was racing really fast and it was all because Alana touched his hand. Alana hated to admit but the first thought when she met Sylar was how good looking he looked. Maybe it was the lack of sleep or maybe just a moment of insanity. Finally Alana decided that it was possible she was developing feelings for Sylar that may be more than friendly.


	6. Pit Stop

Disclaimer: Heroes was created by Tim Kring and is owned by NBC. No copyright intended. I wouldn't be able to think of a perfect man that even comes close to Gabriel "Sylar" Gray.

Authors' Note: Reviews please. You could also send me a pm. Come on I don't bite. I might send you cookies or a hug but never bit. Reviews our like a M-n-M Flurry. Love you my dear readers.

Ch. 6 Pit Stop

Alana looked out the window a lot of the drive. She couldn't look at Sylar. She was determined not to look at him. Alana didn't want to admit what she was thinking. She also thought about Tate, her friend. She felt like she betrayed him. The ration part of her told her that she did the right thing. It seemed like hours but they finally stopped. She couldn't help but think about Sylar's beautiful eyes. The way he bit his tongue when someone cut him off while drive, to prevent himself from ranting. Alana noticed things that she never paid attention to and it was scaring the hell out of her.

"Is anything bothering you?" Sylar asked out of the blue.

"No what makes you say that?" Alana asked.

"Well you seem jumpy so I thought something must be wrong" Sylar asked.

"Nothing is wrong, everything is fine" Alana said. Alana didn't meet his eyes.

After eating they drove some more. It was almost dawn. Alana was getting really tired. She wanted to find a hotel now but knew they had to drive a few more hours. Everything was turning seemed to being coming along fine that is until the car started making strange noises. It wasn't long after that the car stopped completely.

"Damn it" Sylar said. It was my sentiments too.

"What are we going to do?" Alana asked. Sylar dialed his phone but there was no service.

"We need to find a gas station or something" Sylar said.

"That would take forever" Alana said.

"We need to walk, can't help it" Sylar said.

"It might be miles" Alana whined.

"Let's get started" Sylar said. We walked for miles. Finally they got to a gas station. They called but the car could not be fixed until morning. The store manager called a cab and drove the pair to a nearby hotel.

"Finally we would be able to call someone and tell us what's going on" Sylar said. He called Peter and told him where we were.

"We are going to meet them tomorrow. I think that maybe you will go the rest of the trip with Peter" Sylar said.

"Why?" Alana asked. Her stomach gave an unpleasant twist. Did he know?

"Trust me this would make it easier" Sylar said.

"Why change so late in journey?" Alana asked.

"I don't think I could do it anymore" Sylar said.

"Fine" Alana said walking to her bed and turning the covers over.

She was angry. The only thing is she didn't understand why? Was it because He was ditching her when she just started to get us to his present, or was it he uncomfortably aware of my developing feelings? She didn't know the answer and she wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer.

The next morning they went to a nearby café to eat breakfast. Pete and Tate still didn't show up. Alana could tell that Sylar was starting to get nervous. Out of the blue, Sylar's cell phone went off. He looked at his phone. Suddenly an unpleasant look came across his face. He looked around. His eyes darted to men in black suits. Alana knew instantly what this meant. Government agents were here. Sylar motioned her to go toward the door. They managed to get out without being seen.

"That was a message from Peter; they saw the agents and they drove away. Someone must have told them we were here" Sylar said.

"What are we going to do?" Alana said panicked.

"We need forget the car, they probably tracked us like that" Sylar said.

"What are we going to do walk?" Alana said sarcastically.

"No I'm going to have to still a car" Sylar said. He looked a car near us.

"You can't steal a car?" Alana said scandalized.

"What other chose do we have?" Sylar asked. Against her better judgment, Alana got into the car.


	7. Not About to Give In

**Disclaimer:** They say I have to say HEROES belongs to NBC and to proclaim that I don't own the characters, so here it goes. HEROES is owned by NBC and was created by Tim Kring. Please don't sue, unless I get a lawyer who looks like Zachary Quinto.

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews. I love them. I love writing and it gives me a creative outlet. I would like to take this time to tell my readers some of my favorite Sylar quotes.

"_This is usually the part where people start screaming" Sylar (Season 1)_

"_BOOM!" Sylar (Season 1)_

"_I'm the hero Pete, you're the villain" Sylar (Season 1)_

I would love _to _hear your favoriteSylar quotes. Please leave them with your reviews or pm them to me. Your choice.

* * *

Ch. 7 Not About to Give In

Alana was not happy. She did not feel safe at all. All night she expected the government agents to burst in their hotel room at any moment. Alana was scared to death. She also had a new fear that she would get a new protector. If it was a few weeks ago, she would want a new protector, Alana wouldn't get into the same car as Sylar. He interested her more than all her other boyfriends. The day after they were almost caught, they had to ditch a car in the lake. First, Sylar made sure to not leave any evidence, and then we walked a little ways. They had to walk; Alana's legs were killing her. Fortunately, they found a car,

"Peter says that we need to meet up and discuss what we are going to do now" Sylar said matter of factly.

"Are we switching than" Alana asked trying not to panicked.

"Yeah" Sylar said he looked at her face.

"You have a problem with it?" Sylar said.

"I just think that since we started out together we should stick together" Alana said.

"Look, I don't think it's a good idea that we get any closer. I don't think we should be friends even" Sylar said.

"What?" Alana said.

"I hurt people even when I don't mean to, and you seem so breakable" Sylar said. He was clearly dealing with concepts outside the realm of normal.

"I am not breakable" Alana said angrily.

"Don't take it so personally" Sylar said firmly.

'"How could I not?" Alana shot at him.

"My job was to take you to the safe house, not to make friends with you" Sylar pointed out.

"I think you're a coward that is giving up. You're so scared that you can't even do what you originally set out to do" Alana snapped. Sylar pulled the car over, and then got out of the car. He opened the passenger seat so hard, Alana thought it might be turn off the hinds.

"I'm not a coward" Sylar said glaring at Alana.

"Prove it then, let's continue the journey together" Alana said so angrily.

"You're difficult" Sylar said.

"I know" Alana said glaring at him

"Fine we won't switch" Sylar snapped. He clearly was anger of his defeat. He got back to driving.

Alana didn't know it but Sylar was having a silent argument with himself. How could someone be so impossible? This girl was a pain in the ass. That didn't mean he hated her. In fact she interested him. He wanted to know more about her. He felt like an ass for letting himself losing control like that. That was another thing about Alana, she knew what to say to push his buttons, and it annoyed the hell out of him. It stressed him out so much that he wanted to vent his frustration the way he normally did. Maybe he could get away without Alana knowing? No he couldn't risk it. It had been six months since he last killed, he wasn't about to give in. He wouldn't give in, not for a bratty- immature woman who was only 23. He had to keep his temper and make sure to keep Alana at a safe distance. He knew she thought of him more than a protector. It was pretty obvious. Sylar didn't know why he didn't come out and say it. Maybe it was because he didn't want to cause a problem the rest of the trip. That didn't seem right either. Sylar decided that he really couldn't go through the switch not when he was confused. He had to figure it out.


	8. The Past Always Comesback

Disclaimer: I do not own HEROES. If I did there would be a lot more shirtless scenes (not even joking). I do not pretend to be a part of NBC or be Tim Kring. I believe if I did that would be against the law and I am afraid of lawyer.

Author's Note: I started college! I hope you enjoy the new chapter of _Ties that Bind_. Please review or I'll sue. If I can't sue because of lack review's I'll just make it legal to do so. So please review if you read. Otherwise I would have to resort to seriously unnecessary measures

Ch. 8 The Past Always Comes Back

Alana went to bed furious. She never had been so insulted in all her life. She wanted curse Sylar out with ever swear word she can think of. It was horrible to think that a man could be so insufferable that it was almost sickening. She couldn't believe he was being a coward. She didn't know much about Sylar but she knew enough to make a guess of what kind of man he was. Alana decided she would try and get to know him a little better.

"Damn it" Sylar said looking at the rear view mirror.

"What" Alana asked looking back; there was a cop car behind us.

"They know it's stolen" Alana realized

"Were going to have to lose them" Sylar said.

"What no" Alana said quickly but two late Sylar was accelerating.

"Sylar" Alana screamed.

"We have to lose them" Sylar said panic in his voice.  
"I know that this car is stolen" Alana said.

"You don't understand I am wanted for murder" Sylar said.

All Alana could do was staring at him. She didn't know what to think of this new confession. Alana knew there were a lot of things; she didn't know about Sylar but was hoping nothing would come out as being as serious as murder. Alana wasn't sure what to do. Did her feelings for him change? Yes they sure did. Alana thought it was lucky that she never did tell him her feelings. It would have made her look stupid. Alana wasn't about to make a fool of herself for a guy. She would not do it.

Sylar was mental kicking himself. He could not believe he just told Alana he was a murder. Noah told him not to so it wouldn't freak Alana out. He had to admit that he was a little sorry for himself personally. Now she wouldn't want to get in the same car as him. Which is what he wanted but; somehow, he still was a little bummed about it. After they got rid of the police, they also got rid of the car. Alana was very quiet, which only meant that she was still thinking about what he revealed earlier.

Alana didn't talk the rest of the whole car ride the next day. Sylar had to admit it was getting pretty boring without talking with her. They traveled hours, when they finally got to their hotel room, Alana immediately got into bed to go to sleep.

"Are you going to talk to me today?" Sylar asked.

"What do you want me to talk to you about?" Alana snapped.

"Well anything but your silence would be welcoming" Sylar retorted.

"Fine, tell me how did I manage o get stuck with an evil person such as yourself" Alana snapped.

"You don't understand" Sylar said

"Then explain" Alana said.

"I can't" Sylar said.

"Why not?" Alana asked.

"It's a long story, and I am not in the best frame of mind to tell it" Sylar said.

"Great" Alana said.

"I don't do that anymore" Sylar said.

"It doesn't matter you use to do it, and that's all I care about" Alana said

"Fine judge me that, like I care" Sylar snapped.

The truth was that he did car a lot. He didn't know why he was even trying. When he gave up using his ability he thought it would make life easier, but his past still haunted him. He wished he would have thought more like he has been when he was 26. He didn't know his past actions would affect him so much. The bigger question was, was this going to be all worth it. He was use to being alone, does that mean he should stay like that?


	9. Royal Pain

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HEROES. HEROES is owned by NBC and was created by Tim Kring. I am not Tim Kring or an executive at NBC. I repeat I don't own Heroes. It would be against the law if I wrote I did. Don't get me wrong I do wish I own HEROES, I just don't. I also developed this unnatural fear of Lawyers.

**Author's Note:** I hope you all are enjoying _Ties that Bind_. Please review after you've read. If you read the new chapter and are waiting for updates to _Ties that Bind_, please feel free to read my other stories. Two Harry Potter story and The Out of Time series (Heroes). I am obsessed with both Heroes and the Harry Potter series. I can't wait for The Deathly Hallows movie to come out.

Ch. 9 Royal Pain

Sylar was starting to get very frustrated. It was getting harder to steal a car but couldn't keep the cars otherwise him and Alan could be found. It was particularly annoying when the car was perfect for the drive. Luckily they were almost there. He keep in close contact with Peter and was told that they should arrive at the secret destination in a few days. He was happy that he wouldn't be getting closer to Alana but was also was going to miss her company at the same time. Alana hadn't been very good company in the last week but Sylar understood. He now wished he hadn't said anything about his past.

"You want to get something to eat?" Sylar said. It was another futile effort to get him talking.

"Fine" was Alana's only replied.

"You know you could be a bit politer this attitude is making you look like a brat which, I know you're not" Sylar said.

"I can't wait until this is over" Alana said.

"You honestly hate me so much for something I did" Sylar said.

"You're a murder, what am I supposed to do tell you congratulations" Alana snapped.

"No I just wanted to be treated the way I treat others. How can you judge me on my situation when your record is not exactly spotless" Sylar pointed out.

"I never did anything as serious as kill someone" Alana reminded him.

"Everyone has things in their past there not proud of, why do some people have to remind others of it" Sylar said. There was sadness.

"Why did you do then if you're so remorseful" Alana asked.

"I have a problem, it makes me… it makes me want to kill" Sylar said.

"So you could control it if you really want to" Alana said.

"How would you know what I can and can't control." Sylar asked.

"Whose fault is it that I don't" Alana asked.

"What are you talking about?" Sylar asked confused.

"You avoid answering anything personal" Alana explained.

"You demonstrated why I shouldn't by the way you reacted to my past" Sylar said.

"Forget it, your obviously are to full of it, to be truly honest" Alana said. She was quiet for a long time. Mercifully they got to their hotel.

Alana was having bad night. She was tossing and turning in the bed beside Sylar. Something was obviously bothering the young special. The stress was now having a physical effect on Alana. _Poor Girl, she is never going to have a moment of peace now_ Sylar thought. Sylar was beginning to be rather fond of Alana and didn't want to see her like this. Sylar looked at the clock. It said 1. _It's too quiet _Sylar thought. Normally there was some noises at the hotels they stayed at. This was really bothering Sylar. He got up and opened the curtains. Nothing was there. They was a few cars, but no sign of life. Sylar was thinking he was losing it. He felt foolish. Then he heard it, the knock.

"Come out with your hands up, your surrounded" A load voice said. Alana immediately shot up in bed like she had just been struck by lightning.

"What's going" Alana asked. Sylar put his hand to her mouth.

"In the bathroom" Sylar whispered. They walked toward the bathroom and lock themselves in.

"They found us" Sylar said.

"How we been very careful" Alana said.

"I'm not sure, we got to get out of here" Sylar said.

"How?" Alana asked.

"I don't know we need to improvise something" Sylar said. Alana looked worried. Sylar didn't know what possessed him but he grabbed her hand and squeezed it in reassurance.

"Don't worry I been in worst spots then this and I came out of them just fine" Sylar said.

"What if something bad happens" Alana asked.

"Do you serious think I would just allow something bad to happen to you" Sylar said. This seem to calm Alana.

"Ok what do we do?" Alana asked. Just then the door was broken down.

"Come out" The man said. His t-shirt said SWAT. He was immediately thrown against the wall by Sylar. Alana looked confused. She didn't know it was Sylar doing it.

"Come on Alana" Sylar said moving in. The wave of cops were thrown in directions. Alana didn't question it. They were almost to the words. BANG. There was a scream behind Sylar.

"I BEEN SHOT" Alana said scream. She fell to the floor. Sylar picked her up in his arms.

"It's going to be ok" Sylar said.

He then started to run. He was panicking. Where had she been shot? Was it fatal? Sylar knew it would be impossible to bring her to the hospital. What was he going to do? Finally they were far enough into the woods and Sylar felt he was at a safe distance. He knew it wouldn't be long, but he knew they wouldn't start any searches until morning.

"I'm going to die" Alana sobbed. She had been shot in the foot. It wasn't such a bad spot.

"No you're not" Sylar said.

"It hurts so much" Alana said through the tears.

"It's going to be ok" Sylar said kissing her forehead.

"We have to go to the hospital" Alana said.

"We can't, I'm going to have to patch you up myself" Sylar said. Sylar did his best but he knew he would have to find some way to get her medical attention. Sylar just needed to get Alana through the rest of the night.


	10. Sun on the Horizion

Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes. I am currently getting help for my fear of lawyers. Think Zachary Quinto, Think Zachary Quinto. Maybe he could help me got over this fear.

Author's Note: I love you'll. Please, please review. I need reviews. If I don't I could die. LOL ok maybe I was exaggerating but I want more reviews.

Ch. 10 Sun on the Horizon

There seemed to be a sun on the horizon. In the morning Sylar had to help Alana to her feet. She was in so much pain. She wanted to be in a nice hospital bed but new that it was impossible. It took hours for them to reach the highway again. They made sure that they stayed out of sight. When they were out of sight, Sylar called Peter. Peter said that he should be there within the hour.

"How are you feeling Alana?" Sylar asked. His usually rough seemed to have vanished last night.

"It hurts really badly" Alana replied.

"Good it means you're not paralyzed." Sylar said.

"That is good news" Alana said.

"I'm sorry" Alana said.

"For what?" Sylar asked.

"For being a pain in the ass for the last couple of days" Alana said.

"I would react the same way you did if I was you" Sylar admitted.

"Really?" Alana said in surprise.

"Yeah, but start out fresh" Sylar said.

"Ok, hey I'm Alana" Alana said holding out her hand.

"Hey, I'm Sylar" Sylar said shaking her hand.

"Is Sylar your real name?" Alana asked.

"Yes it is" Sylar said. Alana gave him a disbelieving look.

"You're lying" Alana said.

"Yes I am" Sylar said.

"Why?" Alana pouted. She wanted to keep him taking, it keep her mind off her pain.

"I don't like my name" Sylar said. Alana knew he was being truthful.

"I'm sure it's not so bad" Alana said.

"I'm still not telling you my name" Sylar said.

"This isn't over" Alana said defiantly.

"No, I know it's not" Sylar smiled. Peter finally arrived.

"We have to get her to my mom's house" Peter said.

"You mean your vacation home" Sylar said.

"Yes and let's go" Peter said. It seemed like minutes than I was at the gate of the Petrelli house.

"Oh no what happened to Alana" Angela asked horrified.

"She was shot, agents kept on finding us" Sylar explained.

"How is that possible?" Noah said.

"I am not sure" Sylar said.

"Bring Alana here boys" Angela said. They checked Alana's leg. Lucky there was no infection. They could manage the wound without bring her to the hospital.

"Get some sleep dear" Angela said.

"I'll try" Alana said. She was in a huge room. Angela left the room. Alana was almost asleep when Tate came in. It was so good to see him.

"Hey Tate" Alana said.

"Alana I have something to tell you" Tate said.

"What?" Alana asked.

"I did something so stupid" Tate said.

"What did you do?" Alana asked.

"Promise you won't hate me" Tate said.

"WHAT DID YOU DO" Alana screamed. Tate took a breath.

"I told the agents where you guys were" Tate said.

"YOU DID IT" Alana screamed.

"I'm sorry" Tate said.

"GET OUT"

"Alana, please"

"GET OUT

"Let me explain"

"I think you should leave Alana now" Angela said. Peter and Sylar were behind her. It was hard to tell who was more livid. Tate did as he was asked.

"Alana I'm very sorry" Sylar said.

"Please just leave me alone" Alana said curling up in a ball. Alana felt her heart breaking. How could Tate betray her like this? She heard the door close. Suddenly she felt a warm hand on her.

"It's going to be ok" Sylar said.

"No it isn't he could have ruin everything" Alana sobbed.

"Not everything" Sylar said. He was to close, much to close. Realizing this Sylar pulled away.

"Sleep, you'll feel better" Sylar said. For once, Alana didn't argue.

"Some best friend" Alana whispered before sleep over came her.


	11. Two Much Hard Feelings

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Heroes. I don't know how many times I have to say it, I don't own it, and I just don't. I wish I did, I just don't have that kind of imagination. If I did, I would have a nice office and a number 1 rated TV show at NBC.

**Author's Note**: Chapter 11! OMG, I am getting really into this story. I hope you enjoy reading it as much that I have writing it. Writing is almost up there with my love of Zachary Quinto and Harry Potter, almost. While I find a way to own both please read and review this story.

Ch. 11. Two Much Hard Feeling

Alana didn't talk to Tate when he came back again the next morning. Everyone seemed to be agreeing with Alana, Tate ruined everything. Alana wanted to know why, but wasn't up to finding out. Tate's betrayal was too fresh that it still hurt and would remain so for awhile.

"I can't believe what that horrible boy did" Angela said at breakfast two days after Tate's confession.

"Mother not the time" Peter scolded.

"Yeah, don't be so insensitive" Sylar said defensively. Alana showed her gratitude by giving Sylar a smile.

"It's ok guys" Alana said.

"I wish I would have giving him a black eye" Sylar said bitterly

"Sorry, I should have known" Alana said running her fingers absentmindedly through her long reddish brown hair.

"It's his problem not yours" Peter said.

"Thanks Peter" Alana said. It didn't make her feel any better, but at least no one blamed her.

After eating breakfast, Alana went back to sleep. Alana felt so alone. No one knew how bad she felt. She didn't want to talk to anyone. She wanted to be alone to dwell on her misery. If someone would come to ask Alana to come out to eat with them, she would pretend to be asleep. All just want to be under her covers, she wanted to hide.

Sylar was worried about his young charge. Alana seemed to be so broken up about her friend's betrayal. Sylar took Alana's pain personally. No one should make _his_ Alana feel like that. Sylar realized he called her _his _Alana. Sylar knew that nothing can happen between them. Alana was too important to him. She couldn't get hurt by him. It would hurt him too much; Alana's pain over Tate was already killing him.

"Alana" Sylar said. There was no reply in her room. She must be pretending to sleep.

"I'm sorry" Sylar whispered closing the door. As he turned around he came face to face with Angela  
"You know you're just making it harder on you" Angela said.

"You don't know anything" Sylar replied.

"I know you like her a lot" Angela said matter of factly.

"No, I don't" Sylar said.

"I see the way you look at her, you can't deny it" Angela said.

"Why would I think a brat like her is attractive" Sylar said. He knew it wasn't true.

"She likes you too, but you should be the one discourage it" Angela advised

"It is none of your business" Sylar said.

"It is when you're putting an innocent young girl in danger" Angela said angrily.

"You don't even have to worry. Nothing is going to happen between us." Sylar said. He walked away. Why would he purposely want to hurt Alana?

"You have to eat" Peter said handing Alana a breakfast tray.

"I can't" Alana said.

"There is no sense in starving yourself" Peter said.

"Fine" Alana said biting a piece of toast.

Alana couldn't wait until to get out of the Petrelli vacation home. She thought that maybe a change of scenery would help get her out of her depression. It was her only hope and she was counting on it. A week after the accident, they got up early and began to travel. It was while reading the sign did Alana realized where they were.

"Were in Maine" Alana said.

"Yeah" Sylar said.

"Where are we going" Alana asked.

"I can't tell you" Sylar said.

"Ok can you at least tell me when we will be there" Alana asked.

"It's hard to say because we can't go directly to the safe house" Sylar said.

"Why not?" Alana asked.

"We do not want to be followed" Sylar replied.

"I see" Alana said looking out the window.

"Peter is taking Tate somewhere else now" Sylar said.

"What do you mean?"

"He is bringing Tate home and having his memory erased" Sylar explained.

"Wish I could have my memory erased" Alana said bitterly.

"No you don't." Sylar said.

"With not" Alana asked.

"Because if you erase someone memory so many times they began to get lesions and aneurisms. Also I think memory should not be erased." Sylar said matter of factly. Alana gave him a look that asked him to explain.

"You get memories for a reason. You can totally alter someone personality." Sylar said.

"What if it's a traumatic memory" Alana shot.

"It might help drive the person to do something that will benefit others" Sylar argued.

"What do you mean by that?" Alana asked.

"Say a family member of yours dies from cancer, and it was horrible for you. That pain would drive you to find treatments for cancer that wouldn't have been thought of if you didn't go through that pain" Sylar explain.

"Someone else could always find the cure" Alana pointed out.

"They would be inspired by similar situation. Pain is a good motivator" Sylar said confidently.

"That is way you don't believe in erasing someone's mind" Alana asked. Sylar shook his head yes.

"What if you had the power to erase someone's mind" Alana asked.

"I wouldn't want that ability" Sylar said.

"To much power in one's hands" Alana guessed.

"No one should have that kind of power over the mind" Sylar said.

Agent Spikier was on his way to explain to Danko what happened the night at the hotel. Danko was a known hater of specials and therefore was obsessed with finding them. It had been a full year and they haven't caught many. Spikier new that Danko would not be pleased with this mission. Agent Spikier knocked on the door.

"Come in" A rough voice commanded.

"Evening Danko" Spikier said.

"I am not happy with your team" Danko said. He was not looking at his guest. He had his back to Spikier and was looking out the window.

"I'm sorry, the special was to strong" Spikier said defensively.

"What did these specials look like" Danko asked.

"Well one was a girl very short and skinny, and one was a man who had black almost spiky hair" Spikier said. Spikier turned around.

"Was the man really thin and tall" Danko asked.

"Yes" Spikier said.

"Did anything happen to your agents" Danko asked.

"They were all pushed away from the two criminals" Spikier said.

"Sylar" Danko whispered.  
"I'm sorry" Spikier frowned.

"That man's name was Sylar. Angela Petrelli is behind this I bet anything" Danko said.

"Sir, I don't understand" Spikier said confused.

"Your dismissed" Danko said. Spikier did as he was asked and left the office. Danko was strange no doubt about it.


	12. The Monster has a Heart

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the TV show HEROES. If I did Sylar would be shirtless all the time and there would be a lot less Girls on the show. Alana Evans was based on my creations, no one else. All canon characters belong to NBC and were created by Tim Kring.

**Author's Note:** Ch. 12! Thanks for sticking with me. If you have a question about Ties that Bind or any of my stores please feel free to send me a message or leave. I would also love, love a review. Please I am giving my best puppy dog pout. Please!

Ch. 12 The Monster has a Heart

It felt good to be back on the road again. As much as Sylar hated to admit it, he liked being alone with Alana. Alana seemed to be doing a whole lot better since she found out her friend had betrayed her. Sylar couldn't help but feel a little jealous of the boy. If he could he would find Tate and slice his head wide open. The only thing that was stopping him was that he knew Alana would be upset. He realized that he cared a lot about what Alana thought about him. He didn't want to do anything that would make her not like him. He knew he had to discourage anything more than friendship but why shouldn't he be a part of Alana's life.

"Oh know a cop" Alana said.

"It's ok, it's just Matt Parkman" Sylar said.

"Who?" Alana said confused.

"He's a friend of the Petrelli's" Sylar explained. He hoped Alana wasn't thinking about what he meant by a friend of the Petrelli's. He didn't want to explain why Matt didn't like him. He pulled over and Matt stepped out of the car.

"Can you step out of the car amount Sylar" Matt said as though this was routine.

"Yes Officer Parkman" Sylar said bored. They walked to the back of Matt's cop car.

"So it's true." Matt said after a few minutes of died silence.

"What is true" Sylar snapped.

"I thought Peter was lying about you helping specials, looks like the monster has a heart after all" Matt said clearly surprised.

"Is that why you stopped me, to insult me" Sylar said.

"No, I came to warn you" Matt said.

"About" Sylar said impatiently.

"The cops are on the lookout for you and the girl, you best be getting out of town as fast as you can" Matt warned.

"Thanks" Sylar said.

"Please don't hurt her, she looks like a nice kid" Matt said with a warning looking in his eyes.

"I won't" Sylar said defensively.

After they got back on the road, they drove straight out of town. Alana guessed that the cops here were on the lookout for them. Alana was happy to get out of the town. They didn't need to see any more agents.

"Where are we going to now" Alana said.

"Not sure, I didn't expect to just pass through the town" Sylar said. Sylar didn't look well Alan thought. There were bags under his eyes. Alana thought his hair was a little bit darker when she met him.

"Do you mind if we stop early tonight, I'm beet" Alana said yawning.

"Yeah, I can see tell your tired" Alana said.

"I never been this tired before in my life" Sylar said.

"You want me to drive?" Alana asked.

"If you don't mind" Sylar said.

"Pull over" Alana ordered. They switched and Alana drove the rest of the way.

Danko had to find them. It was becoming almost an obsession with him. He knew the other agents thought that he was insane but he needed to find these specials. He needed revenge on Sylar. He never meant the Alana girl that was traveling with him. The thing was that he needed to find someone that will help him with finding him. As if his prayers were answered, an agent knocked on the door.

"Mr. Danko, we found the special you asked for" The agent said.

"Bring me to him" Danko demanded. The agent did as he was asked.

Danko walked to level 21, where important specials were kept. These specials were not dangerous but ones that could lead to capturing more specials. The cell was down the long hallway. This was the longest level and Danko hated going down here.

"Hello Mohinder" Danko said.

"Danko" Mohinder Shush said with such hatred in his voice that most would wonder how Danko could keep his face from flinching.

"You feel comfortable" Danko asked with mock politeness.

"Not even remotely" Mohinder snapped.

"Let's not get nasty, I need you help with finding specials Mohinder" Danko said.

"What makes you think I will willingly help you" Mohinder said.

"I think regardless of how you feel about it you will help me" Danko said.

"You can't force me" Mohinder said.

"I can and I will if it comes to it" Danko said.

"I will never help you capture other specials"  
"Then you will help me by force" Danko said.


	13. Backed Up

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HEROES. There is this silly rule that I have to say I don't, wish I did but I don't. I wished I owned Sylar, he is perfect. Love him so much! He is the best, much better than Peter what's his face.

**Author's Note: **Ch**. **13, oh yeah! This story is getting really interesting to write. I loved stories about travel. Change of scenery is always good. All I ask in return are three things: A rocket ship, 1 million, and a review. If you can only give me a review (hint, hint) I would understand. Please enjoy this new chapter of _Ties that Bind_.

* * *

Ch. 13 Backed Up

Sylar didn't look much better the next day. He had tossed and turned all night. In the morning Sylar was drenched in sweat. Alana was starting to get really worried. She refused to let him drive, not that he put up a fight. Before half the day was even over, Sylar got worse. Sparks started to come off him and he had a huge headache. Alana felt so sorry for him. Alana asked him if she should call someone but Sylar said no.

"We have to call somebody" Alana argued.

"I'm fine" Sylar snapped.

"No you're not! Look at you" Alana pointed out.

"Can you not talk so loud" Sylar winced.

"I'm not. I'm practically whispering" Alana said worriedly.

"My head is pounding" Sylar said with a pained expression.

"That's it, give me your phone" Alana demanded with her hand out stretched. Sylar complied. She dialed Peter's number.

"Hello Peter" Alana said.

"Hey Alana, is something wrong" Peter asked quickly.

"Something is wrong with Sylar" Alana said.

"Beside's the usually" Peter chuckled.

"Shut up Peter" Sylar said angrily.

"He is very sick" Alana said.

"Where are you?" Peter asked.

"Springfield, Illinois" Alana said reading the sign.

"Ok I'm going to tell you where to go" Peter said. He gave me directions to a secret hospital for specials.

* * *

"Mr. Gray" The nurse said. Alana helped Sylar up out of his seat. He couldn't walk very well. Helping him walk was very difficult because he was much taller. They were brought to the exam room. It seemed to take the doctor forever to get in but he finally came.

"I am very sorry about the long wait, we are a bit under staff at the moment" the doctor explained.

"Oh why" Alana asked.

"Our main doctor has gone missing" The doctor explained.

"Wait, Shursh is missing?" Sylar said.

"You know Mohinder" The doctor asked.

"Yeah were the best of friends" Sylar said sarcastically.

"Tell me your symptoms Mr. Gray" The doctor said ignoring Sylar's remark.

"I have a really bad headache, fever, and my abilities are out of control" Sylar said. The doctor looked at him thoughtfully.  
"How often do you use your abilities?" The doctor asked.

"I haven't used them for a while" Sylar admitted. Alana looked at Sylar. How many abilities did he have?  
"You have Intuitive Aptitude correct?" The doctor asked.

"Yes" Sylar said bored.

"Mr. Gray, I think you might have a rare condition, Power Shock. Since you haven't been using any of your acquired abilities your system is going into shocked. This is very dangerous. You need to use your abilities at least once daily" The doctor said.

"What about the hunger" Sylar said. What the hell was the hunger?  
"Mr. Gray the shot you received months ago will prevent it from coming back; besides it's only dangerous if you get a new ability" The doctor said. Sylar sighed.  
"Mr. Gray there was one other case like yours and that special died. Please start using your ability again" the doctor said.

"Why is it so rare?" Alana asked.

"Because of a lot of specials only get one, the only people that are most likely to get is Mr. Gray or Angela's boy Peter." The doctor explained.

"Is Sylar going to recover quickly?" Alana asked.

"As soon as he starts using his abilities again" The doctor said.

"Thank god" Alana said relieved.  
"Have a nice day both of you" The doctor said.  
"Gray?" Alana questioned.  
"Yeah" Sylar said.

"At least I got a last name" Alana said.

"Which is all you are getting" Sylar snapped.  
"Sure, I will get your first name" Alana determined.

"You can try" Sylar said.

Mohinder had to get out of this place. He couldn't allow them to question him. As much as he hated Sylar, there were innocent lives on the line. Mohinder didn't see away out of his situation. Mohinder's ability didn't seem to be working, in fact they seem to have gone completely, and not that he minded it. It had been a huge mistake for him to inject himself with the cerium that gave him his ability. The only problem he had now was Danko. He needed to find a way out of here and warn Angela, but how. Then he thought of a way, Hiro Nakamura.


	14. Time to Decide

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Heroes. I do how ever want to own Sylar. I personally want to apologize to Erika for my attack against a certain Hero… NOT! (Peter= Loser) (Sylar= Winner) I based this conclusion on the fact that Sylar looks better in black. Anyways I do not own the show…. I hate that fact.

**Author's Note:** I want to take this time to thank my loyal readers. Thanks so much for the reviews and for adding my to favorite author, story. It makes me feel so happy to know people are reading my stories. If you have the time read my other stories! Also I would like some more reviews.

* * *

Ch. 14 Time to Decide

Alana told Peter they would be stopping for the night. Sylar needed to rest. Alana told Sylar he needed to use an ability, he promised he would. Sylar said that this day set them back. Alana didn't really care; she wanted to be with Sylar as long as she can. She was dreading not seeing him every day. She wondered if Sylar felt the same way. Alana didn't even pretend to believe he did.

"Sylar" Alana whispered. He was still sleeping.

"Sylar I just wanted to know that I have had the best time with you this past month. I hope that we can still see each other when we arrive at the secret place. I would never admit this to you awake but I really like you a lot" Alana said. She decided it was time to go to bed. She went to the other bed and fell asleep.

For the first time in his life Sylar felt guilty. He knew that he wanted to be with Alana as long as he can. Another thing was that he didn't feel the hunger as much when he was around her. The doctor was really clear on his orders that Sylar needed to use his ability. Sylar wasn't sure he was going to. He went this long without using his ability, didn't he? Sylar was sure that the illness will pass than he will get over it. Sylar hoped that there was a way he could permanently. If Alana found out what his ability did, she would truly hate him.

* * *

"Are you going to tell me what your real name is?" Alana pouted.

"Absolutely not" Sylar said firmly.

"Why not" Alana whined.

"Because I don't like my name" Sylar said.

"Can I guess" Alana asked.

"You guess doesn't mean I will tell you you're right" Sylar smirked.

"Ok Greg" Alana.

"Nope" Sylar said.

"Ummm, James" Alana said thoughtfully.

"No" Sylar answered immediately.

"Daniel?" Alana said.

"No" Sylar answered.

"Zachary" Alana said hopefully, she was getting tired of this game.

"Sorry" Sylar smirked.

"Marian?" Alana said horrified at the thought.

"Are you kidding?" Sylar laughed.

"No I thought I might be an embarrassing name" Alana admitted.

"No, it's just that I don't like it" Sylar said.

"Why?" Alana asked curiously.

"It's a long story?" Sylar said.

"Ok but I will find out what it is" Alana defiantly.

"You are welcome to try" Sylar said arrogantly with a smirk.

* * *

"Answer me, Dr." Danko demanded.

"I told you I don't know anything" Mohinder lied.

"I don't believe you" Danko said dangerous.

"You been interrogating me for hours, you still haven't gotten anything out of me" Mohinder said.

"You're on the wrong side, Dr. Shursh" Danko said.

"I don't believe I am" Mohinder retorted.

"We will have to see who is wrong" Danko said angrily.

"Bring him back to his cell" Danko called to the other agent in the room.

Mohinder knew he didn't have long. Luckily there was a way to communicate with Hiro. Mohinder couldn't wait to get out. As if he read his thoughts Hiro popped out of thin air.

"Hello Dr. Shursh" Hiro greeted enthusiastically.

"Quiet Hiro" Mohinder looked around nervously.

"Oh sorry" Hiro said embarrassed.  
"Bring me to Angela Petrelli please" Mohinder said.

"Of course" Hiro said. Hiro grabbed Mohinder's. Mohinder was a lot taller than the Japanese man but Hiro managed. They were gone within in minutes.

"Here is your dinner, Shursh" The guard said. There was no answer.

"Shursh" The guard called again. The guard opened the cell.

"We have an escape prisoner" The guard called.


	15. Don't Care Anymore

**Disclaimer:** I don't know how many times I can write this without it getting ridiculous. I have to write it though because I don't like lawyer (Unless they look Zachary Quinto). So please enjoy my fan made story.

**Author's Note:** I hope you're enjoying _Ties that Bind_. I hope you get a chance to read my other stories. I would love more reviews if you please. In continuation of last chapter's not, Sylar rules and Peter Petrelli is an unattractive loser. Enjoy the new chapter and remember to review.

* * *

Ch. 15 Don't Care Anymore

Alana knew they were getting closer to the hiding spot. She was dreading the day where they got there. The one good thing was that Sylar seemed to be getting better. He looked his usual self. Alana was so happy to be back on the road again She loved his life

"I hate Pizza" Sylar said disgustedly.

"How can you hate Pizza?" Alana asked horrified.

"It's not that hard" Sylar smirked.

"You're unbelievable" Alana said shaking her head. She couldn't help but smile.

"What are you thinking?" Sylar said.

"I was thinking how much I am going to miss traveling with you" Alana said truthfully.

"Alana, I am not a good friend to have" Sylar said.

"Why not" Alana said confused.

"I am known to hurt people and not give it a second thought" Sylar explained.

"I know you would never intentionally hurt me" Alana argued.

"You too nice of a girl for me to be around you" Sylar said.

"Sylar what did you do?" Alana asked.

"I don't want to tell you" Sylar frustrated.

"Why not" Alana whined.

"Because it's important to me what you think?" Sylar shouted before he could stop himself.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Alana asked.

"I like you a lot but I know we can't be more than anything but friends" Sylar whispered. It was like butterflies were in Alana's stomach. He felt the way she felt about him. This was great but why was he trying to discourage it going any further.

"Sylar, I…" Alana stammered.

"Look let's not talk about it anymore" Sylar said firmly.

"Why do you do that?" Alana asked angrily.

"I killed my own mother, why would you want anything to do with me" Sylar said.

"Maybe it's because I don't care, I am in love with you" Alana said trying to be calm.  
"You don't" Sylar said. How could he tell her how she felt?

"I don't care what you say, I love you" Alana said.

"STOP SAYING THAT!" Sylar shouted.

"You can't stop how I feel" Alana yelled furiously.

"You better try!" Sylar demanded.

Alana wasn't giving up so easily. She was going to show him. Sylar forgot how stubborn she was. There was no damn way she was giving in. She knew that there was nothing in his past that would take away how she felt about him, nothing.

* * *

Mohinder was walking up the walk to the Petrelli vacation house. Hiro was in his wake. This was the first time Mohinder had been here. Of course the house looked like a mansion. In truth Mohinder was always jealous of Peter but he realized that Peter had nothing that Mohinder wanted. If you would talk to Peter Petrelli you wouldn't know he was rich. That is just one of a long list of reasons that Mohinder respected Peter.

"Dr. Shursh, what are you doing here?" Nathan asked answering the door.

"I need to speak to your mother it's urgent" Mohinder said.

"Oh mom is going to though a fit when she sees how thin you are" Nathan said shaking her head. Angela had always had a soft spot for Indian doctor.  
"Hello Doctor" Angela said enthusatically.

"Mrs. Petrelli, I have some news that might interest you" Mohinder began.

"Due tell" Angela said interestedly.

* * *

Sylar was feeling like an idiot. Who could he encourage Alana like that? He needed to be far away from her as possible, but did he want to? The truth was that he had more fun with Alana in the last month than he ever had in his whole life. They have gone through so much together as well. Sylar knew he could never be truly normal, but he wanted to at least try. Getting to know Alana gave him hope that one day, he would not just be the serial killer people knew. He wanted to get a job. He always wanted to work again but anything but a watchmaker. Maybe he could change his name? His phone ringing brought him back from his thoughts.

"Hello" Sylar said. Alana was in the shower.

"Sylar where are you?"Angela asked.

"Somewhere near Virginia" Sylar said.

"We need to meet up" Angela said.

"Why?" Sylar asked.

"Our old friend might be causing some problems" Angela said.

"Danko" Sylar groaned.

"I'm afraid so" Angela said.

"That is not good, why is he after Alana?" Sylar asked.

"Because he's Alana's father" Angela replied.


	16. Father of the Year

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Heroes. I wished that I can go back in time and create Heroes but time travel isn't possible. It's been almost 2 years since I first saw him… Sylar. LOL.

**Author's Note:** I would like to review after you read this if you please. I also have other stories you can read. I just wanted to take the time to tell my readers that Peter Petrelli is a loser. That is all (LOL).

* * *

Ch. 16 Father of the Year

Danko was looking at his daughter's photo again. This photo was of Alana when she was in third grade. That was the time she actually liked her father. When she got into high school Alana became very hard to manage. She would come home a lot with different color hair and something new pierced. When Alana got cancer it was hard on his wife, then Alana ran away at sixteen. That really broke her mother's heart. Danko's wife died in a car accident year early. Danko never got around to telling his wife about their daughter's ability.

"Mr. Danko" One of his agents said panicking.

"What is it now?" Danko said irritated.

"Our prisoner escaped" The agents said.

"Damn it!" Danko said angrily.

"We don't know how he got out sir" The agent said quickly.

"I do" Danko spat.

* * *

Sylar was not sure what to make of this new revelation about Alana. How could Alana be Danko's daughter? Danko was so heartless that it was hard to imagine him as a father. Did Alana know what her father does? Sylar remembered that Alana was a runaway but didn't know how much contact she has with her family.

"Why are we going her Sylar?" Alana asked curiously.

"Angela asked us to stop here" Sylar said truthfully. Even though it was the truth Sylar still felt like he was lying in some way. Luckily, Alana didn't ask any more questions.

They walk up the stairs to a huge suit. Peter was the one that answered the door.  
"Go in Alana, my mom wants to talk to you alone" Peter said. Alana was getting nervous now. She felt like she was back in High School, waiting for the Principal.

"Sit down, please" Angela Petrelli said politely.

"What is going on Mrs. Petrelli?" Alana asked.

"It seems that an old friend of ours is very interested in you" Angela said.

"Who is this friend of yours?" Alana asked.

"Your father" Angela said. Silence followed these words.

"I didn't know you knew my dad" Alana said.

"We didn't either" Angela replied.

"How do you know him?" Alana asked now that the shock was wearing off.

"He is the one trying to kill specials" Angela said.

"My dad" Alana said with disbelief.

"I know that it's hard for you to hear" Angela said with such sympathy that it was impossible that it was insincere.

"Alana we need…" Angela began.

"I don't want to talk about it now" Alana said. Tears were threatening to overtake her. She walked out of the room.

"Alana is you ok" Sylar asked. Alana couldn't face him.

Alana felt like she walked forever. By the time she reached her destination it was raining. Alana didn't notice any of this because she seemed to be in another world. Her dad, trying to kill people like her? Alana felt that she shouldn't be surprised but never the less, she was. Looking out on the lake she thought about all the times her dad was there and wasn't there. Her father was not a good father, but Alana didn't want to admit it out loud. Suddenly a hand was on her shoulder.

"Alana"

"Why are you even here Sylar" Alana asked.

"I came to see if you were ok" Sylar said.

"I'm fine" Alana replied. Alana knew he didn't deserve her tone but couldn't stop it from coming out like that.

"I am so sorry" Sylar said.

"For what?" Alana said, she was now tearing up.

She was now staring him in the eyes. They were so dark brown that they were almost black. Alana didn't know what made her do it but she kissed him. The kiss was like they had been kissing each other their whole lives. Sylar seemed to be enjoying the kiss as much as Alana.

"Umm, I will meet you in the car" Sylar said awkwardly. He didn't look her in the eyes.

"Yeah, see you there" Alana said looking away.


	17. The Lost Girl

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything that has to do with Heroes. Heroes is produced by NBC and was created by Tim Kring. Love the show so much. I remember the first time I seen the show. To think I wouldn't have watched Heroes if I didn't see _Star Trek_.

**Author's Note:** I hope you all have been enjoying _Ties that Bind_. It has been a good experience. I hope that as you're waiting for updates you would enjoy some of my other stories. I would love a review or a PM.

* * *

Ch. 17 The Lost Girl

Alana felt awkward to be around Sylar now. However the kiss was not at the forefront of her mind. Her father's actions have been haunting her since the talk with Angela two days before. What was her father going to do if he sees her? Would she be able to handle it? She wasn't sure.

"You ok Alana?" Sylar asked. His eyes were still on the road.

"I am ok, just think about my father" Alana explained.

"Bad blood?" Sylar asked.

"He was the kind of father that tried to control everything" Alana explained.

"Did he work a lot?" Sylar asked.

"Not at all, it was towards the end he started working late" Alana told him.  
"Really?" Sylar said shocked.

"It's a long story" Alana said

"I have time" Sylar said.

_Flashback:_

_Alana was waiting for her dad. Where was he? If they didn't leave now they were going to be late for the basketball game. They always went together. Her mom was on her night shift at a hospital which didn't occur often. Her dad never kept her waiting. _

"_Alana" Her father called to her._

"_Dad!" Alana said excitedly._

"_Down here Angel" Her dad called._

"_Where were you dad?" Alana asked him._

"_I got the best news at work today" Her dad said excitedly._

"_I got a promotion!" her dad announced._

"_Congratulations!" Alana said excitedly, she was a little annoyed that he forgot about the game but at least he would never do it again. _

_He did it again. By the end of Alana's first year of high school, they didn't know each other anymore. It was sophomore year that Alana's life really went downhill. Her parent's divorces and she started doing drugs. Then finally she was diagnosis with cancer. She remember the day she was diagnosis._

"_Mom, what do you think is wrong?" Alana asked worriedly_

"_I don't know baby" Alana's mom said. A few moments later the doctor came in.  
"I am afraid I have some bad news" The doctor said._

_End of Flashback:_

"It must have been hard on your family" Sylar said.

"It was" Alana nodded.

"Why did you leave home?" Sylar asked.

"I just couldn't deal with my family anymore, and my mom got remarried" Alana explained.

"Have you ever thought of going home?" Sylar asked.

"No I liked my life, very little human contact" Alana said seriously.

"You do not like being around people?" Sylar said confused.

"Well it's very hard for me to be around a large group of people" Alana explained.

"Why" Sylar asked.

"Cause I get very anxious, I was always like that" Alana said.

"You don't seem like a person that would get nervous in public" Sylar said softly. There was a look in his eyes that clearly said he felt sorry for his friend.

"It no big deal" Alana said quickly. Sylar couldn't help but feel there was something that Alana wasn't telling him about his life.

"Would you like the bill?" the waitress asked.

"Yeah" Sylar told her. Sylar suddenly realized that a man over at the next booth was looking at Alana. Anger suddenly came over him. Seconds later the man's glass fell to the floor.

"I am so sorry" The man told the waitress.

_Serves you Right_, thought Sylar.

Sylar learned a lot about Alana today. Sylar didn't realize how lost she was, like him. Maybe he had more in common with Alana then he cared to admit. And it scared the hell out of him. A part of Sylar wanted to get to know this lost girl, but a part of him was telling him to stay away from her. Alana was too good of a girl to get involved with a monster of him.


	18. No Denying it Anymore

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HEROES. HEROES is owned by NBC. I love HEROES. The characters are the wonderful creation of Tim Kring. Who else would think of the sexiest, craziest, awesomiest serial killer (Sylar) ever!

**Author's Note:** I need more reviews! I would like to thank my most loyal reader for always review and for discussing my chapters with me. I love talking about ideas for each chapter. You're like my co- author. Thanks again! 143.

* * *

Ch. 18 No Denying it Anymore

Alana was going over the conversation with Sylar in her head again. Did she tell him too much? She wasn't sure. She also been having nightmares about her high school days. They were hell to her. Alana always had a lisp. Everyone at her old school made fun of the way she talked. Finally she decided not to talk in class and to be an outcast at school. After she started developing telekinesis her lisp went away. Her terrifying memories of High School did not go away. She hoped Sylar never found out about her high school days. Alana was glad that she didn't have her hair dyed and she took out some of her piercings.

"I didn't know you were telekinetic" Sylar said. Alana was absentmindedly moving a cup back and forth across the table.

"Yeah, why" Alana looked at him.

"I am telekinetic as well" Sylar said.

"That was why the agents were moved like that back at the hotel" Alana said realizing it now. She didn't even think about it then.

"Yeah it was one of my first abilities" Sylar said.

"First abilities, you mean you have more?" Alana asked.

"Change of subject please" Sylar demanded.

"Oh come on, I told you about my ability" Alana pouting.

"No, sorry, not" Sylar said.

"What are you hiding?" Alana said frustrated.

"BECAUSE I HATE MY ABILITY" Sylar yelled

"Relax ok, I am sorry" Alana said frighten. He was scary when he was angry.

"Sorry" Sylar said closing his eyes. It seemed to take a lot mentally to calm him down. Alana never seen anything like it. After a few minutes he got off and walked out the door.

"Sylar wait" Alana called after him. She looked around the hall way and he was gone. How did he get out so fast?

* * *

Danko was in his office when he got the phone call. He hadn't heard the voice of the woman at the end of the phone for years. It was his ex-wife.

"Andrew?" His ex-wife greeted.

"Georgia, it's nice to hear from you?" Danko said politely.

"Andrew I need your help. I am so worried" Georgia said franticly. It was clear she had been sobbing.

"Georgia what's wrong" Danko said worried.

"Alana is missing" She sobbed.

"I thought she was in New York?" Danko said.

"I called and called. Finally I went to see her and her landlord said she hadn't been seen for weeks" Georgia tearfully.

"I can't help you Georgia" Danko said.

"This is our daughter were talking about, Andrew" Georgia shrieked.

"Have Fred help you" Danko said bitterly.

"He has been, but this is our child." Georgia said angrily.

"I have to go now" Danko said. It was the truth. There team was going after Sylar.

"Your job was always more important than us" She snapped. The line went died.

* * *

Driving was the only thing that could clear Sylar's head. He felt bad that he snapped at Alana but he couldn't help it. Why did she insist on asking those kinds of questions? Sylar had to admit that he was shocked when he saw Alana use her ability. Sometimes Sylar wished that his ability was that simple but it wasn't.

_She wouldn't want you if she knew what you use to do, _a taunting voice said. The voice sounded a lot like Peter Petrelli.

_Yeah but she said that she didn't care, _Sylar said arguing with himself.

_You haven't told her everything, _The voice reminded him.

Sylar knew that he couldn't deny it anymore; he had to talk to Alana. He had to discourage any relationship with her. Alana was too much of a girl for him. Everyone was trying to tell him that and he finally was going to listen. He couldn't risk anything happening to her.

"Sylar where have you been" Alana asked.

"We need to talk Alana" Sylar told her seriously. Sylar could see all the color leave her face.

"I can't be you protector anymore" Sylar said.

"Not this again" Alana groaned.

"I am sorry but this is getting to close for comfort" Sylar said.

"For you?" Alana asked confused.

"Look I am not a people person" Sylar said.

"Neither am I, it's so rare that I take to people like I did to you" Alana said.

"Don't say that" Sylar warned.

"Why?" Alana asked defiantly.

"Because I am dangerous for you" Sylar said irritated.

"You could have done something to me long before now" Alana argued.

"Well I am leaving so nothing does happen" Sylar snapped. Why was this girl so infuriating?

"Oh come one where almost there" Alana begged.

"I am not changing my mind" Sylar said stubbornly. Alana moved closer to him. They're faces were within inches of one another.

"Does me being this close make you nervous" Alana whispered.

"No it makes me irritated" Sylar snapped.

"I think you been by yourself for a long time that you do not know how to make simple things like a human connection" Alana said softly.

"I do so" Sylar argued.

"Prove it" Alana said defiantly. Without warning she pressed her lips against his. All thoughts of the argument forgotten.


	19. Never Going to Give Up

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Heroes. Never have, never will. I just love writing about the characters. I hate wasting my time writing these disclaimers but I don't want to be sued. So please don't sue me! I have an unnatural fear of lawyers.

**Author's Note: **Almost there! I love writing this story. I also love Sylar. Ok that has nothing to do with anything but just thought I would put it out there. I would love to hear what my readers think, so please take the time and review.

* * *

Ch. 19 Never Going to Give Up

Sylar didn't know how he got into this situation. He was anger with himself for allowing it to go that far with Alana. The truth was that he liked Alana a lot. How could he leave now with what happened last night? He almost had to leave but couldn't all at the same time. Sylar knew what he wanted to do but couldn't bring himself to do it. When he woke up this morning he had to get out of the hotel room to think. What was he going to do now? Where they together now? Sylar would always cringe at the thought of the word _girlfriend_ but for some reason it didn't bother him now. Sylar knew that Alana would not let her feelings go. For the first time in many months he thought about his mother. It seemed so long ago that he was in his mother's apartment and he accidently killed her.

_I don't have luck with women_, Sylar thought.

_Then why can't I leave?_ Sylar asked himself  
_because you want to be with Alana! _The Peter voice said again.

_No I don't, _Sylar said arguing with himself.

_Liar! _Sylar could know see the idiot smirk on Peter's face

* * *

The first thing that Alana realized was that she wasn't in her bed. The second thing was that Sylar was gone. She wasn't concerned with this fact. She knew he was probably beating himself up about last night. She didn't understand why. She wasn't upset about it, far from it. She decided to get up and take a shower. Maybe when he came back he would stop moping. When she finally got out of the shower the man she was had been thinking about all morning was back in the room.

"Good Morning Alana" Sylar said awkwardly.

"Morning Sylar" Alana said cheerfully.

"Look Alana…" Sylar began but the phone rang. From what Alana could tell it was Peter. It took Sylar a few minutes to get off the phone.

"That was Peter checking in. He wanted to let us know that you were reported missing" Sylar told her.

"Oh ok" Alana numbly. She felt just a little bit of regret, her mom dealt with Alana's problems without complaint and this was how she repaid her.  
"You ok" Sylar asked.

"I just feel bad for putting my mom through this. I put her through a lot when I was younger" Alana frowning.

"I'm sorry", was all Sylar could say.

"It's ok." Alana replied. He gave her a hug. He smelled really good.

"I think we should head out now" Sylar said awkwardly.

"Yeah we should" Alana agreed.

* * *

Danko was really starting to get annoyed with Sylar and his unknown special companion. He could not find them anywhere. That boy Tate told one of the agents where they were last time but the boy didn't know anything this time. At first they didn't know how reliable the boy was because he was drunk at the time when he told the agent his friend could do things.

"Maybe we should turn back boss" A new agent suggested.

"No, I have been trying to catch Sylar forever. We almost got him" Danko said.

"Sir, the agents are getting restless" The brave agent says.

"There job is to do what I say without complaint" Danko spat.

"Sir!" The agent persisted.

"I don't want to discuss this anymore." Danko snapped. The agent desisted and left Danko.

Danko sat at his desk. He took out his wallet and took out a picture. It was of his beautifully daughter Alana. He hadn't seen her in years, which he regretted. The picture of Alana was when she had dyed her hair red. It wasn't the normal red you would normally see but a shocking red. Danko didn't like that Alana would dye her hair such ridiculous colors but nothing could change how much he loved his little girl. Danko admitted to himself that he wasn't the best father. Danko was worried. Where could she be?

_She is 23 years old; she can take care of herself, _thought Danko.

* * *

Of all the things his mother had done this must have been the most ridiculous. She was making Peter check in on Sylar and Alana like they were children. Angela was obviously fond of Alana but this was just ridiculous. Peter felt sorry for them, but never the less he found himself dialing Sylar's number.  
"Hey Peter" Sylar greeted.

"Is everything ok" Peter asked.

"Yeah we are just are in our hotel now" Sylar said.

"Is there something wrong?" Peter said picking up on the agitation in the former serial killer.

"Everything is just peachy" Sylar said a little too quickly.

"Did something happen with Alana" Peter said amused. He was liking this reaction from his former enemy.

"No, No" Sylar said quickly. Peter knew it was a lie.

"What happened?" Peter said almost laughing.

"Nothing" he said defiantly.

"Oh so you slept with her" Peter said realizing it now.

"No" Sylar said.

"You so did" Peter said smirking.

"Fine I did" Sylar said defeated.

"You realize that you are both adults and that these things do happen" Peter said trying to keep his laughter under control.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore" Sylar snapped.

"Oh I see you and your girlfriend have a date" Peter said laughing.

"She is not my girlfriend" Sylar said hanging up on Peter.

"She so is" Peter said laughing. It was going to be fun making fun of Sylar. Peter then felt disgusted with himself. Alana seemed like a nice girl and if Peter made fun of Sylar would he be making fun of Alana?

_I should be the one to support them_, thought Peter. Peter knew that someone was going to have something to say about the relationship and he should defend it. Peter hate to admit it, but Sylar wasn't such a bad guy and maybe Alana would be good for him?


	20. Meet You Before

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Heroes. All characters you see on the show (Beside Alana ) are the creation of Time Kring. The plot was also my creation. Please don't sue me. I don't claim to own what I do not own.

**Author's Note:** Chapter 20! OMG I can see the end in sight. Writing this story had been a blast and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. I would greatly appreciate if you would kindly leave a review and give me some feedback. Thanks again, hope you enjoy the new chappy.

PS. Peter Petrelli sucks! (hahah).

* * *

Ch. 20 Meet You Before

Danko wanted to bang his head against the wall. He wanted to know where Sylar and his friend were. There were no leads to his whereabouts. He tried following them by any information he got on Sylar's friend. The only thing see knew about his friend was that she was a girl and that didn't help much.

_Hmm, my daughter is missing and she has ability,_ Danko thought to himself.

Danko didn't have any evidence that it was Alana but knew it was very likely. If the other agents found out that his daughter had an ability, he knew they would not respect them anymore. He was such a horrible father and husband that his job was the only thing he had ever done right. One of the things that he most regretted was that he wasn't there when Alana was going through Chemotherapy. When his wife told him that Alana had cancer he didn't get on a plane to go to her. He remembers the day he found out that Alana had an ability.

_Flashback: _

_Danko just got off from work and he couldn't wait to rest. He was so tired. He's divorce was clearly taking its toll on Danko. When his wife left, only his daughter stayed with him. Danko was happy Alana stayed but wondered how long before she would go back to her mother. Alana had been very moody lately and not herself._

"_DAD!" His daughter called in a panic as he walked through the door._

"_Alana what wrong" Danko said in a panic. He quickly ran up the stairs in her room._

"_Something is wrong with me" Alana said sobbing._

"_What's…?" But Danko stopped there Alana's room was a mess. Things in his room were upside down and the pictures had broken. _

"_I don't know what happen" Alana sobbed._

"_It's ok, someone must have broken in" Danko said trying to sooth._

"_No dad, I did it" Alana cried._

"_What do you mean" Danko asked._

"_I did it" Alana said._

"_Why?" Danko said confused._

"_I was mad about something that happened at school and I came home and everything in my room began to move." Alana sobbed._

"_You mean you did it with you mind" Danko asked Alana nodded._

"_This isn't the first time it happened" Alana sobbed._

"_Don't worry we will figure it out" Danko reassured._

_End of Flashback:_

After Danko discovered his daughter's ability things went downhill. It was just the starting point to their problems. Months after the discover they had a huge fight and Alana left New York to live with her mom in Virginia. After Alana moved, Danko lost touch with his daughter. He never saw or heard from her at all. Danko had a feeling he would see her very soon; he just hoped he was wrong.

* * *

Alana was trying to figure out what made Sylar tick. He avoided talking about anything remotely personal. Did he know how much he meant to her? Why was he being so difficult? It's had been a week and they still haven't talked about it. He couldn't even tell him his real name. How could they even be friends if he was trying to push her away like that?

"Ken" Alana guessed again.

"No" Sylar said shaken her head.

"Come on please tell me! " Alana begged

"No, you don't need to know my name" Sylar said.

"Why not" Alana whined.

"Because I don't like my name" Sylar said.  
"What a minute" Alana said realizing something. She did know his name. Didn't Peter tell he is the first day they meet?

"Gabriel" Alana said feeling stupid now.

"How did you know" Gabriel said taken aback.

"Because Peter told me, I just forgot about it" Alana said laughing.

"It's not funny" Sylar said pouting.

"I like the name" Alana said encouragingly.

"Thanks" Sylar grumbled.

"What is your last name?" Alana asked.

"Gray" Sylar said. Alana recognizes that name but how?

"What did you us to do before you were ...?" Alana didn't finish the sentence when she saw Sylar's face. There was such shame in his eyes.

"I was a watchmaker" Sylar revealed.

"You had a shop in New York" Alana gasped.

"How did you know that?" Sylar said taken aback.

"I had my watch fixed by you" Alana said. Sylar looked at her thoughtfully.

"You did, I remember. It was your dad's watch, right" Sylar said.

"Yeah and I was panicking because I was going to be in so much trouble" Alana said.  
"I told you were screwed" Sylar smirked.

"You look so different" Alana said thoughtfully. No wonder why she didn't remember him, he didn't look like the watch maker she had met. She only saw Sylar wear glasses only a few times and he still didn't look the way he did when she meet him.

"I went through many changes since then" Sylar said.

"I remember telling you that I couldn't pay for the watch and you told me that you would get me a new one for free." Alana said. Trying to get him away from the thoughts that she knew he was having.

"I was really generous when it came to my customers. My mom always complained about it when I gave people a break" Gabriel said.

"I appreciated it a lot" Alana said. Sylar gave her a rare smile. Alana didn't realize that she never saw him smile before.

_He has such an amazing smile, _Alana thought. Knowing that she met Sylar before instilled her firm belief that they were meant for each other.


	21. Sylar's Story

**Disclaimer: **I don't own HEROES. I don't wish to take any ownership. I love HEROES and don't want to do anything disrespectful. I only wish I owned Sylar. I would be so happy with him and he would make me waffles every day.

**Author's Note**: Reviews, Reviews! Oh, how I love them. _Ties that Bind_ has been an awesome story to write. I hoped you enjoyed it as much as I did. If you have the time please enjoy some of my other stories. I am a writer of both HEROES and Harry Potter (I know strange combination).

* * *

Ch. 21 Sylar's Story

Sylar couldn't get Alana out of out of his head. She was the first person he thought about in the morning and the last at night. Was he going mad? Alana was so infuriating but sweet all at the same time. All Sylar wanted to do was be around her but he couldn't shake the feeling that he was doing something wrong. Matt Parkman's warn remained stuck in his mind on repeat. He didn't want to harm Alana, but was he doing just that by playing this game with her. He knew that he had to keep his distance form Alana but that doesn't mean he couldn't think about her. Good thing they didn't talk much these days. Sylar knew he was hurting Alana by not talking to her about the other night. Sylar admired how strong Alana was. She would have to be being Danko's daughter.

"Are you going to avoid it forever?" Alana asked.

"Avoid what" Sylar asked innocently.

"Talking about what happened the other night" Alana said.

"It was wrong what I did. I am so sorry" Sylar said sincerely.

"You have nothing to apologize for" Alana said angrily.

"I do. I am giving you false hope" Sylar explained.

"Why can't we be together? Give me a reason" Alana demanded

"You don't know me at all" Sylar said.

"I know you killed people, I honestly am not holding that against you" Alana told him.

"It more than that, I'm just not a good person for you to have in your life" Sylar said. He was shaking with fury.

"What if I want you in my life" Alana asked. Her eyes were so full of sadness.

"I don't want you in my life" Sylar said in a last moment decision. It pained him to do it but it was the only way. In the back of his mind he hoped that Alana wouldn't listen to him.

"I see" Alana said slowly.

Sylar clearly hit a raw nerve. It looked like his words had done the trick. She didn't say anything for the whole afternoon and when they got to the hotel she barricaded herself in the bathroom. Sylar gave her the curtsey of pretending to be asleep when she got out of the bathroom. Sylar couldn't help but think he probably lost the best thing that had ever happen to him. Having a girl like Alana interested in him made Sylar think he wasn't a total failure. Now he was where he started, alone.

* * *

For the first time in her life, Alana was crying over a guy. She felt really stupid for putting herself in this situation. Sylar clearly didn't give a damn about her. Alana felt like a child hiding in a bathroom all night. When she finally risked going to sleep, Sylar was fortunately asleep. Alana didn't have an easy night but at least she didn't have to face Sylar.

The next day she felt horrible and she looked like it. Sylar and she didn't even look at one another the whole day. Alana wanted to slap him. Right now she hated him more than she hated anyone in her whole life. It was when they were about to go to sleep that he finally spoke.

"I'm sorry" Sylar said

"Why are you so cold and grouchy" Alana asked him determined not to cry in front of Sylar.

"It's not me that does it, it's my ability" Sylar said.

"You can't use your ability as an excuse to treat people badly" Alana whimpering. Sylar came over and put his arms around her. It was clear that he didn't know how to comfort other people.  
"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Alana snapped. Sylar immediately took his arms around him.

"You didn't mind it the other night" Sylar snapped. Alana smacked him. She then ran into the bathroom and locked the door.

"Alana, I'm sorry. Please open this door" Sylar said calmly.

"NO!" Alana said definitely.

"Alana I'm really sorry I snapped at you" Sylar said sincerely.

"There is nothing you can say that will make me forgive you" Alana cried. She had tears in her eyes now.

"Alana can I please explain how my ability screwed up my life" Sylar begged. Alana didn't answer him. She didn't know if she wanted to know.

"I was always ashamed of who I was." Sylar began.

"Then a man named Chandra Suresh came to me and told me that I had a gene that gave me a special ability. I was so happy that I was special. Then I was tested and Dr. Suresh couldn't find my ability. I got angry and walked out on him. Before I did I stole a piece of paper, on it was the name and number of another person that had the gene. I didn't know why but I knew I need this person for me to get my ability. So, I called Brain Davis and he came to my shop. To this day I don't know why I did it but I killed him. After I killed him I was able to do what he could do, I was telekinetic. I knew what I had to do in order to be powerful, kill people. I did just that for the 6 months. Then finally I began to get overwhelmed because I thought I was going to blow up New York. I went to my mom. I had hoped she would be able to help me stop hurting people. She didn't take me having this ability well, and I accidently stabbed her. I struggled with my ability ever since then. I hurt every one I'm around; I don't want you to be one of them." Sylar finished with a sigh. Alana decided to open the door.

"You should have more faith in people" Alana told him.

"Most people would freak out if they heard what I've done" Sylar said looking at her blankly.

"It's in the past and you don't do it now. I trust you" Alana said finally.

"My ability gives me something called the hunger; it makes me want more abilities." Sylar said.

"Do you still get it?" Alana asked.

"No, I know how to get abilities now with my usually way" Sylar told her.

"How did you get abilities your usually way" Alana asked.

"I don't want to tell you that" Sylar said laughing. It wasn't his usually laugh, it was a truly amused laugh.

"Why not?" Alana asked confused.

"Because it's disguising what I would do" Sylar said thoughtfully. Sylar looked truly disgusted at what he uses to do.

"It's ok Sy, I don't need to know" Alana said softly.

"Sy?" Sylar asked her questioningly.

"What it's a nickname" Alana defensively.

"I thought you would be using my real name now that you know it" Sylar smirked.  
"You don't like it, so why would I call you it" Alana asked.

"Thanks Alana" Sylar said.

"For what" Alana asked.

"For everything. " Sylar smiled.

The new found friends didn't know it was 3:30 in the morning by the time they went to bed. Sylar was glad she wasn't scared off when he told her about his past. Sylar knew they had a long way to go. He knew they couldn't be anything more than friends, and knew Alana was going to fight him over it.


	22. The Inedible Seperation

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HEROES. I hate lawyers, unless they look like Zachary Quinto. If I did I will probably stare at him the whole time. I would be like "Oh yeah that's the amount I am paying you". I am going to go broke if I'm not careful. LOL.

**Author's Note:** Chapter 22! To think this had been the story that I have taken the longest to write. I have enjoyed it the whole time. I would be eternally grateful if I could get more reviews. If you have the time please enjoy some of my other stories. Thanks!

* * *

Ch. 22 The Inedible Separation

Alana was starting to have nightmares. It was always the same nightmare. Sylar disappearing and him say he will never see her again. One of the most hurtful parts of the dream was at the end of the nightmare he would go off with a faceless woman, and he would tell Alana that he didn't love Alana. There were times she would wake up with tears in her eyes. If Sylar didn't love her the way she loved him she would be devastated. Sylar told her he only want to be friends but that didn't change the fact that she was crazy about him. The stress of the separation was even making her not sleep. She had a serious loss of appetite. She didn't want the day to come.

"You been quiet lately" Sylar said.

"I just am going to be so lonely without anyone else around" Alana lied. _I am going to miss you_

"I am going to miss traveling with you" Sylar said. Alana looked at him shocked.

"I don't think we stayed anywhere for more than 24 hours, if that" Alana said thoughtfully.

"Well at least you will get to eat actual food" Sylar smirked.  
"Remember that diner we went to in Springfield" Alana asked.

"The one that couldn't make a simple plate of Macaroni and Cheese" Sylar chuckled.

"All the waitress could do was flirt with you" Alana smirked.

"She was not flirting" Sylar said defensively.

"Yes she was" Alana laughing.

"Ok find but I didn't flirt back" Sylar pouted.

"I know" Alana smiled. Alana was getting very tired. Alana decided to take a nap.

* * *

Sylar was starting to get worried about Alana. She seemed to be stressing out about something. Sylar knew why of course, them going to the safe house. Sylar knew he was going to miss Alana. He just didn't know how to show it. Alana was peacefully sleeping in the back seat. Sylar noticed she had been very tired lately. Sylar saw a gas station so he decided to stop to get gas. As he stopped he had a phone call.

"Hello?" Sylar said.  
"Are you almost there?" Angela said.

"Yeah at least another two hours" Sylar told her.

"Excellent." Angela said to herself.

"You know after this, you should find a place to settle down." Angela said kindly. It was the first time that she ever spoke to him like this and it was sincere.

"You mean you will let me go on with my life without supervision" Sylar asked her.

"I think you proved that you can decent person." Angela said.  
"Thank you "Sylar said.

"Good luck with everything Gabriel" Angela said.  
"Thank you Angela" Sylar said politely.

* * *

They had finally reached the safe house. It was a house, the kind of house you wouldn't look twice at. It wasn't old or new, it just blended in to the background. They drove into the driveway and Sylar cut the engine. Alana stared at the house for a few minutes. She thought this time would never come. She didn't want to get out of the car but would have felt ridicules if Sylar had to pry her out of the passenger seat.  
"You ready" Sylar asked after a few moments of silence.

"As ready as I ever be" Alana said opening the door. Sylar went to the back and got her suitcase out of the trunk.

"Here is your key to your new house" Sylar said. Alana opened the door to her new house. The house was cleaned and supplied with furniture.

"Well I guess I better leave now" Sylar said. Alana turned around; their faces were two inches apart. Alana gave him her hand.

"Kissing is what got us in trouble in the first place" Alana said without real emotion. It was like saying goodbye to a business partner besides a good friend.

"Your right about that but I know you're not saying goodbye without giving me a hug", Sylar said. She hugged him and got a last sniff of Sylar's cologne.

"See you" Sylar said,

"See you, stay out of trouble ok" Alana said.

"No promises" Sylar smiled. Sylar left Alana in the house all alone and not at all certain what her future will hold.

* * *

Sylar wasn't sure why he was feeling like this. It was taking a lot of effort for him not to turn the car around and stay with Alana. He couldn't help but feel he should check on her. Even though it been an hour it felt like it's been a life time. The original plan was to leave Alana and a friend at the safe house; they didn't expect her friend to betray her. There had to be a way that he could see Alana without her knowing. He pulled over to the side of the road. This was one of Sylar's biggest dilemmas. He wanted to do what he knew he should do, but he wanted to be with Alana as well. Either way he was going to hell for this.


	23. Without You

Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes. Period!

Author's Note: Enjoy Ch. 23. Please, Please review!

* * *

Ch. 23 Without You

Alana's first night went by so slowly. It was too quiet in her new house. At three, Alana decided to watch a movie, and she finally went to sleep. For the first time in a long time Alana wanted to be around people. What was worse is that Alana wasn't feeling well. Alana wasn't worried though because it had been a long time since she was sick. By midday, Alana decided to talk a walk and explored her new town.

"New to the Neighborhood" A kind women said.

"Yeah I just moved here" Alana said.

"Welcome to Fort Ridge, I hope you like it here" The woman smiled.

"Thank you!" Alana replied. She moved on and walked up the streets. The town wasn't that bad, in fact it was quiet peaceful. When she got to her house, there was someone waiting for outside.

"Hello" Alana said.

"Hey, I'm Michael your landlord." The man named Michael said.

"Hey, I'm Leanne" Alana said remembering not to use her real name.

"Nice to meet you" Michael said sweetly. There was something about him that made Alana think she met him before.

"How do you like your new house?" Her landlord asked.

"Oh good, I am just getting settled in" Alana told him.

"That's good, if you have any problems let me know ok. Here's my phone number" Michael said while giving her a piece of paper.

"Thanks" Alana said.

"Have a good day" Michael said smiling. After he left Alana felt a lot better, at least she had a nice landlord. A while after that she meet her neighbors. That night was the first night she did not have a nightmare about Sylar.

* * *

For the first time Danko had track of a special. He was furious. Danko wanted Gabriel Gray dead, now. This was personal now he a needed to find this special. Everyone seemed to be afraid of going against this special. Deep in thought Danko didn't even notice someone was knocking on his door.

"Mr. Danko" His assistant Charlie said.

"Yes" Danko said full of authority.

"We got a positive identification on the unknown female traveling with Gabriel Gray" Charlie told him.

"That's great" He said. He opened the file and his daughters face met his eyes. It was his worse fear come true. What was written at the bottom made him sick, _sources say she is the girlfriend of Gabriel Gray_.

His daughter with that monster, how could this be? Was it an assumption or was there proof. What could his daughter see in a monster like him? One of the things that sickened him the most was that they were traveling together.

_If he_ _touches her I will kill the bastard, _Danko thought. He had to keep this file secret. It wasn't Alana he wanted to bring in, it was her no-good boyfriend. Danko had an idea. He needed to find Sylar on his own. He got a request absence from the main office. He then got on a plane to New York.

* * *

Peter and Angela were sitting in the Petrelli Mansion when they got the call.

"Hey Nathan!" Peter called to his older brother.

"Peter I think we have a problem" Nathan said.

"What!" Peter asked. If Nathan said there was a problem then this must be really bad.

"Danko has been out of his office for days. The records show he took a leave of absence. I don't like this at all. You don't think he found out where his daughter is at, right?" Nathan said panicking.

"I don't think so" Peter said.

"Where is Sylar?" Nathan asked.

"I don't know. Haha, he probably is with Alana" Peter chuckled

"Why, he doesn't need to protect her anymore?" Nathan said confused.

"Well he kind of has a thing with her. I guess you can say she is Sylar's girlfriend" Peter laughing. Nathan was laughing hysterically.

"Ok, well I will keep an eye out for more information" Nathan said.

"Ok, thanks for calling Nathan" Peter said.

"Talk to later, Pete" Nathan said

"Bye Nate!" Peter said cheerfully hanging up the phone.

"Pete what did you mean by what you said about Alana and Sylar" Angela asked.

"Well Sylar called one day and something happened" Peter said blushing. Talking about this subject with his mother was embarrassing.

"How curious" Angela said thoughtfully.

"What is curious" Peter said confused.

"Sylar is missing" Angela said.

"You don't think that he is with Alana" Peter said disbelieving.

"I think so. I didn't expect him to leave her that easily" Angela told her son.

"What makes you think that Mom?" Peter asked.

"Have you seen the way he looks at her? It's so obvious he is so in love with her." Angela said. Angela got up, she had to make a few phone calls.


	24. Life Moves On

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HEROES. I love it, but I don't own it. HEROES is owned by the lovely channel, NBC (note the sarcasm). All Canon characters were created by NBC. I am just making up my own version of HEROES, for non profit. If there is a problem I should call my lawyer.

**Author's Note:** The other night I came up with a brilliant idea for another HEROES story with my co-author. I am also going to start on the next story to my Out of Time series very soon. So keep on the watch for that. When I complete _Ties that Bind_, I am going to finish my Harry Potter story. Please remember to review my chapters. Thank you!

* * *

Ch. 24 Life Moves On

Not a day went by that Alana didn't think about him. To top in all off, Alana still was not feeling well. She was beginning to think that it was something to worry about. She decided that if she didn't get better soon, she was going to have to go to the doctor. She at least had her walked to look forward to.  
"Hey Michael" Alana greeted her landlord.

"Hey Alana," Michael said.

"How are you" Alana asked.

"I am good" Michael told her. Alana felt dizzy for a moment.

"You ok" Michael asked worriedly.

"I am not feeling well. I haven't been since I got here" Alana told him.

"Maybe you should go to the doctors?" Michael suggested.

"I am going to if I'm not better soon" Alana agreed.

"Good, would you like to eat dinner at my house?" Michael asked.

"Yeah, I would like that" Alana smiled.

* * *

No time at all Danko was banging on Angela Petrelli's door. He was so furious that he was sure no one would dare mess with him. He wanted to know why his only daughter was in the care of a monster like Sylar. On the plane ride over her he had nightmares about his daughter in a wedding dress and him giving her away to this monster. He couldn't deal with the fact that his daughter could be attracted to a revolting person. He was hoping that Angela would tell him this information that the agents collected was false.

"Danko, what pleasant surprise" Angela greeted.

"Don't you have servants to do this for you" Danko said coldly.

"You seem distress" Angela said with an almost amused tone.

"Why the hell is my daughter with Sylar" Danko snapped.

"Oh that, come in Danko let me explain" Angela said gesturing him to come in. Danko sat down at a huge table. Angela's huge son Peter was there also.

"Well Danko what is your complaint" Angela said as if it was her job to hear complaints.

"Is my daughter dating the murder" Danko asked dangerously.

"Well she is young and beautiful. I am sure a lot of guys would love to have her as a wife or a girlfriend" Angela told him.

"Why Sylar?" Danko shouted.

"Because we needed to get her to safety, we didn't know she was your daughter. Her attachment to Sylar must have formed when they were traveling together" Angela said.

"I don't want my daughter to be with him" Danko said.

"It's not your choice is it? In fact it might push her to Sylar. Face it; Sylar is going to be your son-in-law someday." Angela told him.

"Whatever" Danko said and he walked out the door

"You won't gain back her love if you do this" Angela called after him.

* * *

Sylar didn't understand why he felt this way. What was he feeling? Why couldn't he let Alana go? He knew she must hate him deep down because he left. Sylar knew he would have to answer to Angela Petrelli when he got back to New York. Sylar felt a little guilty for betraying her trust in him, but he had gotten over it.

"Hello" Sylar said answering his cell.

"Sylar where are you" Peter asked panicked.

"That is classified information" Sylar said.

"Sylar this is not a time for games" Peter snapped.

"I have to do this, please understand that" Sylar said.

"I didn't call for that. I called to warn you that Danko is looking for Alana" Peter said.

"He is not going to find her" Sylar said challenging.

"I just thought I let you know" Peter said.

"Thanks you, Peter" Sylar told him. There was a silence.

"Peter" Sylar called.

"You just told thank you, I am shocked" Peter said like it was a sign of the apocalypse.

"Oh, shut up Peter" Sylar snapped.

"Good Luck" Peter said laughing.

"Good Bye Peter" Sylar said loudly. Even though he had known Peter for years, he was still annoyed by him.

* * *

Danko was on another plan ride. It was his third one in two days. He was on his way to see his daughter. He was going to bring her back to her mother if he had to pull her by her hair. He was not going to allow his daughter to continue being a runaway.

"Would you like something to drink, sir" The airline stewardess said.

"No thank you" Danko said rather coldly. He hated riding planes.

"If you need anything, just ask" the airline stewardess clearly didn't get that he just wanted her to leave.

Danko knew he was going to have to cover his daughter's ability up. He wasn't worried about it though. He remembered when Chandra Suresh came and told him his daughter had an extraordinary ability. Danko had made sure his daughter's name was not on the list. It was hard work but he managed to convince his daughter he didn't know about her ability. It wasn't like Danko didn't know that abilities exist. He had a partner that had an ability, which helped when he was in a sticky spot. On their last mission together, his partner died. No one ever knew that his partner had ability, except for Danko. Danko always wondered why his partner wanted to help capture specials; maybe it was because he was afraid of what these abilities would turn into. To be honest, so was he. Sylar was a good example of an ability gone wrong. He would not allow Sylar to ruin his daughter's life.


	25. Betrayal of Trust

Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes. I wish I could own Zachary Quinto, but there is a tiny thing called the law. Darn! Please don't sue. My lawyer is too good looking for me to use in an actual court setting.

Author's Note: Almost done! At least three more chapters! This had been an awesome story to write. I would love Reviews. Please review or send a PM. I am not too picky. Ok maybe it would be cool if you would add my story in favorites, but I am still not picky.

* * *

Ch. 25 Betrayal Trust

Alana felt worse than she had ever. She had ideas what it could mean but didn't know what it really was. She was really starting to worry about her health. The only thing that made her even remotely feel better is the dinner with Michael. Michael was sweet and a good cook. Alana felt guilty because of Sylar. Did she still love him? _Yes_, Alana thought. She loved Sylar and no one would change that. She decided to stop going to Michael's house for dinner. She decided to make an appointment to see a doctor. Meanwhile, she avoided Michael. She knew Michael was hurt. She managed to avoid him for two weeks. Finally he caught up with her.

"Leanne" Michael called.

"Hey Michael" Alana said uncomfortable.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" Michael asked hurt.

"Because I am not comfortable with the hanging out with you so much" Alana told him.

"Why?" Michael asked.

"Because I would feel I was betraying the trust of a guy I really like" Alana said.

"There is another guy?" Michael asked.

"Yeah, he is amazing. Funny, attractive, smart, he is also a pain in the ass sometimes" Alana said smiling.

"He is a very a very lucky guy" Michael said smiling. There was something about that was familiar. Where had she seen it before? Sudden Alana noticed his hair was darker. Was it that dark before? The hair reminded her of Sylar.

"Did you dye your hair?" Alana asked.

"No, why" Michael said confused.

"Your hair, it's dark" Alana told him.

"My hair has always been this color, Alana" Michael corrected her.

"Alana?" Alana asked him. How did he know her true name? Michael was clearly trying to come up with a cover story?

"Who are you" Alana said pulling away from him. She knew this couldn't be her landlord.

"Alana relax" Michael said.

"Don't come any closer" Alana said pulling out a knife.

"Alana, it's me" Michael said.

"Who?" Alana snapped

"I am Sylar" Sylar was now suddenly in her house.

"Sylar, what are you doing here?" Alana asked shocked.

"I couldn't" but Sylar couldn't finish the sentence because Alana smacked him.

"You lied to me" Alana yelled.

"I couldn't tell you it was me" Sylar told her.

"Do you know what I have been through, how could you be her and not tell me" Alana said crying.

"Alana come down" Sylar said.

"No I won't calm down" Alana snapped.

"I am so sorry" Sylar said.

"You don't give a damn about me" Alana cried.  
"That's not true" Sylar said quickly.

"Why did you come back?" Alana yelled.

"Because I l" Sylar began.

"Get away from her" A loud voice behind her. They both turned around.

"Dad?" Alana said.

"Alana, get into the car" Her father said.

"How did you know where I was" Alana said.

"Sometimes, you have cheat" Danko said.

"Get into the car" Danko said.

"Don't order me around you have no right" Alana said.

"I have every right" He snapped.

"Dad let go of me" Alana yelled.

"Your coming with me" Danko retorted.

"Get off of her" Sylar demanded grabbing on to Alana's foot. Minutes later there was a loud boom.

"SYLAR!" Alana cried.

"Come on" Danko demanded.

"No, How could you do that dad" Alana cried. Sylar looked like he was died. The next moment color returned to his face.

"That hurt" Sylar said looking at him. He flung her father against the wall.

"Is he died" Alana asked him.

"No, just knocked out" Sylar said clearly wishing her father wasn't just knocked out.

"Why did you pretend to be Michael?" Alana asked.

"Because I couldn't just leave" Sylar said. Alana raised her eyebrows.

"But why?" Alana asked.

"Because I" Alana suddenly felt really dizzy. The next moment she blacked out.


	26. Won't Let it Happen

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I shouldn't say that, I did make up Alana Evans. HEROES is owned by NBC and was created by Tim Kring. No copyright infringement intended. I can't afford my lawyer or pay attention to him. It would be best not to sue.

Author's Note: I see the end! I still would love reviews. I love hearing from my readers. It's so easy, like looking at Zachary Quinto shirtless (heheheheh). Please take the time to enjoy my other stories! Soon I would have 5 completed stories.

* * *

Ch. 26 Won't Let it Happen

The first person she saw when she woke up was her mother. She hadn't seen her for a long time. Her mother was drinking coffee and looked like she had been crying. Alana looked a lot like her mother. Guilt sudden arose in Alana. Alana knew her mom must be furious with her for running away.

"Oh, Alana I was so worried" Her mother said sobbing.

"Mom, where am I" Alana asked groggily.

"You're at the hospital baby, you fainted" Her mother explained.

"How did you know I fainted" Alana asked.

"You father called me" Her mother said.

"Oh" Alana said. Where was Sylar?  
"He hasn't left you side, since you were brought her" Alana told her.

"Who?" Alana asked confused.

"Your friend Gabriel" Her mother said bitterly.

"What's wrong with that?" Alana asked.

"Because he is obviously has more than friendship on his mind" Her mother said.

"I repeat what is wrong with that?" Alana asked.

"Alana, he must be at least five years older than you" Her mother explained aggravated.

"Mom, I really like this guy. Is that enough for you?" Alana asked. Her mother smiled.

"Of course it is, honey. Just as long as you're happy" Her mother smiled.

"Did the doctor tell you why I fainted?" Alana asked.

"They need to run for more test now that you're awake" Her mother explained.

"Where did Gabriel go?" Alana asked.

"He went to get coffee" Her mother said.

"Where is dad" Alana asked. She knew he wouldn't be here with her.

"I don't think he is coming baby" Her mother said. It was what she had always said when her father didn't show up.

"It's ok mom" Alana said. She knew as long as she had her mom and Sylar here it would be ok. Finally Sylar came back.  
"Alana your awake" Sylar said happily. Alana smiled at him. Alana went for more testing, which took forever for them to come back. Alana didn't feel nervous until she saw the doctors face.

"Miss Evans, I think your friend should wait in the hall" The doctor said.

"Its ok doc, he can be here" Alana said.

"Well alright, I got the results of your blood test back" The doctor said.

"And?" Alana asked her heart beating very fast.

"I am afraid your leukemia has come back" The doctor said. The doctor looked sympathetic. The doctor told them he will set up treatment options. He told Alana that it was terminal if she didn't get a bone morrow transplant.

"Cancer?" Sylar whispered.

"You didn't tell him?" Her mother asked confused.

"You mentioned you had been sick but I never that with cancer" Sylar said sadly.

"I think you two need to talk" Alana's mom said. She left the room.

"I should have told you" Alana began.

"But you didn't, I completely understand why you didn't" Sylar said.

"You're not mad" Alana said surprised.

"Of course not" Sylar said softly. He came closer and sat on her bad.

"What if I die?" Alana asked him.

"You're not going to die" Sylar to her firmly.

"Sylar, its terminal. My only option of treatment is a bone marrow, and they could never find a match.

"So you're just going to let yourself die" Sylar said. Alana started crying. Sylar put his arms around her and held her for a little while.

"I don't want to die" Alana sobbed.

"You won't I promise" Sylar told her. He kissed her.

"I love you too much to let that happen" Sylar said.

* * *

It wasn't the first time Peter was woken up in the middle of the night, but that didn't make him any less annoyed. When he saw that it wasn't it didn't make it any better.  
"Hello?" Peter said groggily.

"Peter sorry to call you so late but I need your help" Sylar said.

"What is it" Peter said perking up. He never heard this kind of desperation in his voice.

"Do you have the power to heal" Sylar asked.

"No, not anymore" Peter said confused.

"Damn" Sylar said.

"Why do you need a healer?" Peter asked curiously.

"Alana has cancer" Sylar said softly.

"Sylar I am so sorry" Peter said sincerely.  
"Do you know where Mohinder is?" Sylar asked quickly.

"Yes" Peter said truthfully.

"I need to talk to him" Sylar said.

"You know he is not going to help you" Peter told him firmly.

"I know he hates me but he wouldn't allow an innocent girl die, would he" Sylar said.

"Sylar, that's not fair to Mohinder" Peter said.  
"I WON'T LET HER DIE. SHE CAN'T I WOULD START KILLING AGAIN BEFORE I WOULD LET THAT HAPPEN" Sylar yelled. Peter sighed.

"I will talk to him and explain Alana's situation." Peter promised.

"Thanks Peter" Sylar said.

"Don't worry we will help Alana out ok" Peter said.

"Be fast ok" Sylar said.

"I will" Peter said firmly. Sylar hung up. Peter had an idea. He dialed his mom's number. He will call his Mohinder tomorrow.


	27. Long Awaited Talks

Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes. I am so over it…. NOT. Can someone send me Zachary Quinto for Christmas? No…. Darn!

Author's Note: One chapter left! Wait for updates on my HP fic, _Time Redo_. The New story for the Out of Time series should be up this week! Please leave a lovely review, please.

* * *

Ch. 27 Long Awaited Talks

Sylar never left Alana. Sylar was waiting for a call from Peter. Alana was getting worse. They were going to start Chemotherapy the next day. Alana was dreading it. Finally he got the call he was waiting for.

"Sylar we found Mohinder and where at the hospital now" Peter said.

"Where in room 223" Sylar told him.

"Peter is here" He told Alana.

"Why?" Alana asked him confused.

"He is going to help you" Sylar told her.

"Sylar" Alana said shaking your head.

"What will you be able to do" Alana asked him.

"That's why Mohinder will be able to tell me" Sylar told her.

"What if he can't help? What are we going to do than" Alana asked him. Sylar sat down on the bed again.

"Will you marry me?" Sylar asked. He took out a ring.  
"What?" Alana asked voice breaking.

"Will you marry me?" Sylar asked again.

"Are you sure?" Alana asked.

"Off course I am" He said smiling.  
"Than yes, I will marry you" Alana said smiling. Sylar kissed her head.

"What if we can't find a donor?" Alana asked.

"We will get married sooner" Sylar said.

"I love you" Alana said.

"I love you too" Sylar said kissing her on the lips. She was so happy. Now she knew how Sylar felt about her and they were going to get married.

"It's open" Sylar called. Peter and another man came in. This man had dark skin, and jet black hair. He was thin but muscular; he was about the same height as Peter.

"Alana this is Mohinder Shush" Sylar introduced.

"Hello Mohinder" Alana said.  
"Hello Miss Evans, Peter has told me of your situation. Peter, Sylar would you mind stepping out for a bit so I can talk with Alana" Mohinder asked. Alana noticed how cold he was he said Sylar's name.

Danko on his way to Alana's room. He had to see if he was still there. He hoped he wasn't going to be turned away when he got it. It had been almost a month since he seen his daughter and he been thinking about her ever since. He had to convince her to ditch Sylar and focus on more important things, like fighting Cancer. He knocked on the door.

"Come in" A tired voice said.  
"Hey Alana" Danko said.

"What are you doing here" Alana hoarsely.

"I want to talk to you about…." Danko was cut off by Alana.

"Dad, I don't care what you have to say, you have no right to give me advice when you're the one that left me" Alana snapped.

"Alana he's a murder" Danko said.

"You're not a saint yourself" Alana snapped.

"Alana this is not a time" Danko snapped back.

"Yes it is. You never want to about it" Alana sobbed.

"Because it doesn't need to be talked about" Danko said firmly.

"Get out of here" Alana snapped. Danko realizing she was serious walked away from the hospital room and her.

* * *

"THERE HAS TO BE MORE YOU CAN DO" Sylar roared.

"I can't find the match, I am trying Sylar" Mohinder said.

"That's enough Sylar!" Mrs. Petrelli ordered.

"Yes Sylar please calm down" Peter said.

"I won't let her die" Sylar snapped.

"We won't let her either, but we have checked everything we can think of" Mohinder said.

"You haven't checked me" Sylar snapped.

"Sylar it's highly unlikely you would be a match" Angela said in a calming voice.

"Just test me, Damn It" Sylar snapped. Humoring him, Mohinder ruin the test.

"This is unbelievable" Mohinder said shocked.

"What?" Sylar said.

"You're a match" Mohinder said in disbelief.

"You're kidding" Sylar said.

"No I am not" Mohinder said. Suddenly there was a loud bang.

"What the hell! " Peter said.

"Alana." Sylar said running.

"Sylar wait" Angela screamed. Everyone was panicking. Nurses were trying to get patients evacuated. Sylar knew what room he wanted to be in. The door was locked. He busted the door in.

"Sylar" Alana screamed.

"Let go of her" Sylar yelled. An agent had her by the hair and the IV was still in her room. He flung the agent against the wall.

"Alana, you ok" Sylar said picking her up he had her in his arms.

"What happened, how they knew" Alana asked.

"I am not sure, you father probably" Sylar suggested. There was pain in her eyes.

"Just get me out of here" Alana cried.

"Freeze" A man said pointing a gun at them.  
"Don't worry we killed one of your little friends. We walked over a body getting to this hall" The agent mocked.

"I don't think so" A voice behind them. The agent was shaking like he had just been shocked.

"Come on you two, we need to get you out of here" Noah said holding what looked like a teaser.

"Whose dead" Alana asked scared to know the answer.

"No one is dead but Peter was seriously injured" Noah said.

"Oh My God, what happened to him" Alana said

"Just a few broken bones, he got a bad cut on his face" Noah said.

"I thought he healed" Sylar said.

"It's not working" Noah said.

"What do you mean it's not working" Alana said.

"He's not healing, we might be able to heal his broken bones, but he might have a scar" Noah said.

* * *

A few days after the attack on the hospital, Alana received her much needed bone tomorrow transplant. She was worried that it wasn't going to work but the doctors assured her that there was a high success wait. Peter was not healing. The cut on his face was not healing. Angela said his system was probably affected because of the injection the agents tried to give him. She was sure Peter's ability would be back to normal soon but the scar might be a permanent. Peter thought this made him look manlier but Alana saw him look in the mirror unhappily. Angela told him he might be able to make the scar disappear one day, but it seemed to not cheer Peter up. Angela told him in confidence that Peter tried to get a hospital nurse out but she was caught in a fire. Alana could tell that Peter Petrelli was strong and he was going to get through this. Alana decided to cut off all future ties with her father. She couldn't forgive him for sending the agents to the hospital. The attack killed 10 people and injured many others.

* * *

Six months after she got her bone marrow transplant, Alana got good news. Her cancer had gone to remission. This news made Sylar happy. Alana called her mom with the good news. This change in their relationship was very positive and Alana was glad to have a relationship with her mom.  
"Hey Mom" Alana greeted. It had been week since she went to see the doctor and she wanted to let her mom in on her engagement.  
"How are you baby?" Her mother said.

"I am good, I just wanted to tell your something" Alana said.

"What is it" Georgia asked  
"I am getting married" Alana said. Silence was met with this statement.

"It's about time you told me, I knew for weeks" Georgia said.

"How did you know?" Alana said.

"Well a ring on the left finger can only mean so many things dear" Georgia laughed.

"Thanks for being supportive" Alana said thankfully.

"I want to help plan the wedding" Georgia said.

"Ok, we are going to have a long engagement" Alana said.

"Good, you have time" Georgia said.

"Yes all the time in the world" Alana said smiling. It was true she did have time, and she was going to spend it being with people she loved and helping others with abilities.


	28. A New Hope

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HEROES. The only thing I own is Alana Evans and this plot. All Canon characters are property of NBC and Tim Kring. I can't afford a lawyer so please don't sue me.

**Author's Note**: Last Chapter! This was the longest time I look in finishing this fanfic. I love this story and I hope you enjoyed it along with me. Please, Please Review. Please enjoy some of my other stories. I am currently working on a Harry Potter fanfics called _Time Redo_. Coming soon is the first chapter in the Out of Time series called _The Breaking Point_.

* * *

Ch. 28 Epilogue: A New Hope

Alana was uncomfortable. She was hot and didn't feel well. She loved being pregnant just not in the summer. She couldn't to have the baby, which was going to be a girl. Alana was so excited to become a mother. She and Sylar have been married for 6 years this November. 4 months ago they got the best news; Alana was pregnant with her first child. Alana was so worried at she might not be able to have children due to chemotherapy. The doctors still kept an eye on the pregnancy because of her past history of cancer. Sylar was more nervous than Alana was, but he was so excited. Alana wanted to call her daughter, Nina. She always loved the name and it was the name of one of the nurses that died in the attack at the hospital 8 years ago. Alana was now trying to sleep. Sylar have been gone for a week, he was on assignment. Three years ago people with special abilities went public. Peter's brother, Nathan became president and had made Peter and Sylar head of a special committee to protect the rights of people with special abilities. Alana heard the door Sylar.

"Sylar!" Alana said excitedly getting off the couch.

"Hey Lana" Sylar said chuckling.

"How was it?" Alana asked.

"So glad to be home" Sylar said. He looked exhausted.

"You hungry, there is leftover spaghetti" Alana told him.

"I am starved" Sylar said. Sylar heated up a plate of spaghetti.

"How is Peter?" Alana asked. Last she heard the youngest Petrelli was going through a nasty divorce.

"He is fine, he's divorce was finalized last month" Sylar said.

"I never thought Peter would get divorce" Alana said shaking her head.

"Peter was never the same after the attack." Sylar said.

"It's been 8 years" Alana said with disbelief.

"He has a permanent reminder." Sylar told her with understanding.

"It's a shame. He is such a nice guy" Alana said.

"We all thought Heather was good for him, but at least he is getting better" Sylar said hopefully.

"What do you mean?" Alana asked confused.

"Well he is starting to go out more. He actually went on a date on last month" Sylar said.

"That's good" Alana said smiling.

"I saw your dad yesterday" Sylar said.

"Oh yeah" Alana said uninterested. Danko was serving time in jail for the attack on the hospital. Sylar himself just got out serving time for the people he murdered. It was a good thing that they know the president.

"Peter said he wants you to visit" Sylar said.

"He didn't visit me when I needed him to" Alana pointed out.

"I know that but I think you should" Sylar said.

"Why?" Alana said.

"Because it will make you feel better and that you will truly know if you should have a relationship with your father or not" Sylar said.

"This is important to you" Alana said.

"Yes, it is" Sylar said.

"You're a pain in the ass, you know that" Alana smiled.

"Wouldn't be me if I wasn't" Sylar retorted.

"I will go than" Alana said defeated.

* * *

Sylar had to drag Alana to jail. Alana didn't want to be here. She hated her father for what he did and wanted nothing to do with him. He wasn't going to be apart her daughter's life either. Sylar waited outside the visiting room. Her father was waiting for her.

"I didn't think you would come" Danko said.

"Neither did I" Alana truthfully.

"How far along are you" Her dad said. It was hard to tell what he was feeling

"About 6 months" Alana was suddenly feeling very protective.

"Congratulations" Danko said.

"I don't need your approval" Alana said, anger was suddenly rising.

"I didn't ask you here to fight with you" Danko said.

"Why did you than" Alana said.

"Just wanted to make sure with my eyes that you were ok" Danko said.

"Well I am fine" Alana snapped.

"I know you hate me" Danko said.

"Hell yes I do. You abandon me, you weren't there when I had cancer, you almost killed me, and you put my husband in jail" Alana snapped.

"You husband" Danko said disgustedly.

"I don't care if you don't like him, he will be the better father than you will ever be" Alana retorted. She was leaving.

"I love you, you know that" Danko said. Alana faced him.

"I know that, but it doesn't mean anything unless you show it" Alana snapped.

In a way, Sylar was right. The talk with her father was a form of closure and she was so glad she went. It proved that she was right to do what she did. Alana was happy with her life now, even though it didn't involve her dad. Alana walked out of the jail with peace of mind she never experience.

"How did it go?" Sylar asked taken her hand.

"My dad is still as frustrating as ever but now I know he will never change" Alana said.

"That's good" Sylar smiled.

"What are we going to now?" Alana asked.

"Well, why don't we go to your favorite Italian restaurant for lunch" Sylar suggested.

"Sounds good" Alana giggled. Alana loved the new hope the day had bring in her life.


End file.
